


Kokoro no bodyguard

by blackheat



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Historical, Japanese Culture, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheat/pseuds/blackheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kamenashi Kazuya, You will abandon everything from now on, your ancestors, your possession, your rights and your life to serve your new daimyou(1) Akanishi Jin, from Akanishi clan until your last heartbeat?” Kame raised his gaze up from the floor in all submission to the tall and majestic young man in front of him in the deep purple sokutai(2) made of the finest silk. His dark long hair was held up and hidden under a black kanmuri(3) like the aristocrats wear it and making his cheekbones more visible. It caused the young man to hold his breath for a short time when those deep brown eyes fell on him and pinned him to the ground. The samurai gulped hardly and breathed out the words before he bent down and kissed his lord’s sword.</p><p>“On my oath”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (1) lord  
> (2) is complex attire only worn by courtiers, aristocrats and the emperor at the court in Japan. Part of a sokutai are the shaku, a flat ritual baton or scepter  
> (3) and a hat called kanmuri

"Kazuya!... Kazuya! Where are you my sunshine?”  
   
A small giggle was heard from the bushes before a little more than five years old little boy with long chestnut-brown hair run out of them laughing. He bumped into the beautiful woman’s legs and fell onto his round bottom.  
   
“So, there are you! You little bandit.” the woman crouched down and pulled the playing kid up to her just to sweep the leaves off off his little kimono with colorful flower on it.  
   
“I’m not a bandit, I’m a samurai, mother. The feared samurai, who can send a bunch of bandits to the other world with only one swish of his katana.”  
   
The woman laughed playfully again and patted the round little bottom.  
“Oh, am I in danger grand samurai-san?”  
   
“Not my mother. I will guarantee your security with my own hands.” the small form hugged the legs of his parent with his short arms and buried his chubby face into the silky kimono of his mother.  
   
“I see. Then I don’t have to be afraid anymore.” she took a strong hold under the kid armpit and lifted him up from the ground into her arms.  
   
“I’ll protect you mother.” The chubby fingers caressed her cheeks and two brown eyes shining like gold smiled at her. He looked like a little angel from heaven so beautiful and sweet.  
   
Hinoe thought always like she got it from the Gods and not from a secret affair with the second son of a lord whose clan was killed and dispossessed right after Kazuya came into the world. She had lived with his grandfather in Tokushima prefecture and had to take care of her child alone. But just as she lost the chance to get a father for the little Kazuya she lost his beloved grandfather as well a year later.       
   
She had to move along and entered a famous geisha house in Kawa prefecture at Takamatsu. She was still young and beautiful and had all the skills to serve the guests well. She made a bunch of wealthy men to her regular customer who paid willingly to spend some time in her companion. That was the case she could take her little son with and Kazuya could live there too.  
   
Everyone liked him, his little chubby face and angelic giggles. He looked like a little girl and the women in the geisha house thought he was one of them and liked to clothe him as a little puppet. They spoiled him and taught him what a geisha novice had to know. He was from day to day smarter and more fascinating. His movements turned to be smother and feminine. Just like a real  _maiko*_.  
   
His mother started to be worried that her little angel would end in between the greedy claws of the house owner and used up by perverted wealthy men. She loved her son more than her own life, but parting from him was unimaginable for the mother’s heart. When Kazuya turned to eight the owner came to the view and claimed an enormous amount of money recompensing the cost of the education of the boy.    
   
Hinoe had to push her son's future on the first place. One of her guest was a kind man who worked for the army. They were good friends and their relationship lied on mutual confidence. Hinoe helped the man to endure his wife's disease what pinned the woman to the bed most of the time. Kamenashi hadn’t had any children, but he loved his wife enough not to leave her because of it. When Kazuya’s mother asked for help he was softened by the thought of having a boy around his house finally.  
   
Hinoe made him promise he will take care of the little Kazuya as his own and raise him to a strong and smart man. Kamenashi had the perfect connection to give the boy the needed education and a safe place. They even made another condition too. If Kamenashi’s wife would die in the disease he would take Hinoe to his household as well.  
   
“Who is this man mother?” Kazuya asked her worriedly.  
   
“He is your father my sunshine and he will take you home now.”  
   
“But… I don’t want to leave! I want to stay with you here.” the boy protested pouting his cherry lips.  
   
“Please Kazuya, don’t make it harder for your mother. I…” her voice faltered and new teardrops trembled in her eyes. She hugged her son again inhaling the well-known scent of his own flesh and blood. It was hard, unbearable hard, but she had to do it. “… you know I love you my sunshine. I love you more than anything else in this world.” She heard how Kazuya continued sobbing, burying his face into the crook of his mother’s neck.  
   
Kamenashi placed his hand on the small shoulder and tried to move the little body away from Hinoe’s embrace while he had also hard time to suppress the pain which clenched his own heart watching the scene.  
   
“Come my son. I promise you, you will get a great new home.”  
   
“I-i won’t go! I will… stay with… m-my mother!” the boy yelled between sobs.  
   
“Kazuya! … please…” the woman tried again.  
   
“NO! Noooooo!”  
   
Hinoe took all of her strength to took the little arms off of his neck which were clinging on her like to that life he have had until now. She wiped the wet cheeks and took the little jaw between her fingers gaining some attention.  
   
“Kazuya. I won’t leave you my son. I couldn’t do it, believe me, but now you have to go with Kamenashi-san and be a good boy, obey, learn a lot to make your mother be proud of you. Don’t cry because that makes you weaker. I want you to be the best, the strongest and become a smart and beautiful man. Can you promise your mother this only one?”  
   
Kazuya was not able to form words anymore as the suppressed crying crawled on his throat painfully. For a long moment he tried to digest the words that left his mother’s lips and he didn’t want anything better than making his loved mother glad and happy. He only nodded slightly and his mother kissed his cheeks while showing a weak smile on her face.  
   
“Love you my little sunshine, don’t forget it. I will wait you back and want to be proud of you. Now go and fulfill my wish Kazuya.”  
   
Kamenashi-san took the small hand into his own and they walked away but Kazuya couldn’t tear his little golden eyes of off his mother all along. The chubby cheeks were bathing in the tears only the sulky lips were pressed together holding the new wave of sobs back.  
   
Hinoe stood there on her spot determinedly and still beautiful while waving to her son until they lost sight of each other. That was the last time Kazuya saw his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Geisha novice before the age of eighteen


	2. Chapter 1

The two young samurai stood in front of each other with their right legs dug behind them, arms lifted up holding their bokken(1) above their heads. Two pair of dark orbs gazed to the other enemy waiting for the first movement with cold-blood and high practical knowledge.  
   
Ready for the fight.  
   
After the well-known sign of the training leader the taller man stepped straight forward and struck with whole spirit at his opponent. He was aware of his own dominance of weight and used up to tip over the other man. The only one thing that hasn’t crossed his mind that the thin body moved faster and in the wink of an eye the young samurai got out of his attacker’s way easily.  
   
A quick turn and some step more the smaller man’s wooden sword snapped on the other’s shoulder and made the man’s muscles contract in pain.  
   
“Clear hit. Winner: Kamenashi.” the leader yelled in the end. The two young men turned to each other and took a deep bow then left the battle-field of the Himeji castle giving space to the other pair.  
   
“I will beat you one day Kamenashi and you have to take the second place in the rank. Under me.” on their way back to the canteen the taller man slapped his handsome friend’s shoulder mockingly and gave him a wink.  
   
“Untill that you have to train harder Takeda-san.” the brown haired commented with a slight irony in his voice.  
   
“That day will come and I will win.” the defeated man warned Kazuya jokingly, who walked next to Takeda and sent only a faint smile at his friend.  
   
Peace of mind. That was one of the significant features of Kamenashi Kazuya’s character next to perfectionism, tolerance, honesty, braveness and commitment in full measure. He was highly qualified for the task of being a member of the daimyo’s samurai-army. With other forthy-eight men chosen from the best they were the personal security group of the Hyougo prefecture’s land lord, Akanishi Soujun.  
   
All member of the royal guard had sword training, horse riding or archery each and every day next to their duty. Besides there was also strategy, that gave them the chance to polish their brain not only their muscles. It was a hard life, but Kazuya got used to it along the years. He was only nineteen and already has served the land lord for one year.  
   
He was probably the youngest among the well-trained samurais. After his foster father took him home and arranged him the best tutors and military schools to master the swordsmanship, he couldn't help, but buried himself into studying. The only aim was to fulfill his mother’s wish to meet her again. If only he could just run back as he had done in his childhood. Giggling filled with joy as he had buried his face into the soft kimono of the woman, feeling her scent again which he missed so much.  
   
There was no one since then who has hugged him or kissed him on the cheeks. He had to grow up quickly and make himself fit into the society, which he had never met before while he had been living in the geisha house. There he has had his own little paradise and all happiness.  
   
He wanted that back so much that it made him learn faster than anyone ever had before. His high smartness balanced his body-frame, which was slightly different from the other samurais. He was as hard as nails and quick as a flash. Everybody who has met him on the battle-field was misled by Kazuya’s slimness and had the image of an easy win. They were always wrong and suffered total defeat.  
   
The young samurai had purposeful movements and always aware of the best stroke of his own sword. That was what got him into the personal army of the daimyo maybe faster than he could ride his own horse, Ryuu no Kage. The shadow of a dragon.  
   
The animal was his best friend since he got it from his adoptive father. Kamenashi-san surprised him with the black thoroughbred on his fifteenth Birthday. Although the man wanted to buy a well-mannered horse for his son, Kazuya fell for Ryuukage at the first sight and it didn't frightened him off that the animal had a bad reputation. No one could ride it properly and almost all the candidates landed on their backs after Ryuukage had enough of the whipping and threw them off of its back.  
   
They were so similar to each other, both unapproachable, beautiful and lonely in the same time. Maybe the only one person who was able to crack on the shell of Kazuya which he had grown around him was the always cheerful Takeda. They were on the same division and in contradiction to the other samurais the tall man saw challenge in the silence of the brown haired man. After a while Kazuya eased up around him, though he was still not that talkative as everyone else.  
   
The society, especially the military society couldn’t deal with Kamenashi Kazuya’s feminine aura which he couldn’t undress even after those hard training he have had. The insolent manners and the piece of sarcasm made his life harder and his nature more reticent. Only on the battle-field he was able to show his skills and take some kind of return. Though it didn’t make him feel glad about it or pleased. Not even proud of it. The only motivation he had in front of his eyes taught him to take no notice of his ill-wishers and ignore the frowning looks.  
   
“Look who we have here!” a drunken man yelled over to the table where Takeda and Kazuya took place and waited for their meal. The man didn’t mind the warning looks of his own table-mate who must have heard more about the handsome samurai than some fishy gossip and continued. “I though this is a place only for men. How can be that he is here?”  
   
“Look at your mouth stranger.” Takeda cut in angrily.  
   
“Take!” Kazuya warned his friend on a low voice without lifting his gaze up from the table. It was indeed disturbing whenever he had to face such a rough outburst which pointed out his social origin or his age or the loss in his masculine appearance and behavior. He got used to it, not like his friend who felt the urge to protect Kazuya from evil-tongues.  Although it made the young man look more miserable than his ill-wishers had thought about him. “The man just drank one too many sake, let it.”  
   
Stepping across malice based on narrow-mindedness.  
   
“Kamenashi-san…” the always cheerful voice became strict and Kazuya knew pretty well by now that the using of his name in such a formal manner meant Take was determined.  
   
“He is only a lucky dog from the wrong side of the blanket.”  
   
“Takeda-san! No!" Kame put his hand on the other man’s shoulder slightly pressing him down.  
   
“I strongly advice you not to pick a quarrel with the best swordsmen.”  The black haired samurai kept his hand on his two katana(2) giving the sign he meant it seriously.  
   
“We are already done samurai-sans.” Suddenly the other man next to the drunken attacker jumped up frightened and pushed his lurching friend out of the building in the company of a bunch of apologizing.  
   
“Look, this is how the bastards should be handled. They won’t give up on you until you haven’t taught them a lesson of politeness. But the God of fortune smiled on you and sent me for your protection.” Takeda smirked at his beautiful friend and his former rage was only past as he patted Kazuya’s head.  
   
“Whatever…” The young man brushed the flapping palm off of his head.  
   
After the incident they had their meal added with Take’s jokes as some exotic flavor. It was a usual day of their own at the forth division of the royal guard. Training, resting and duty all together, that Kazuya didn’t mind that much. Even if there was no sign of emotion about it on his face. Maybe that’s why Takeda tried so hard. He might have wanted some reaction, any kind of feelings. The young man was a hard nut if it went on showing them.  
   
 An hour later admiral Ishikawa, the head of their division called them together.  
   
“I got the information that the first son of the daimyou moving back to the castle in a week. We got the command preparing for arrival. The main task is establishing the guard. Some of you will be chosen to go to meet his group at the sea and accompany them back to the castle safety. The others have to take their duty until that.”  
   
Twelve pair of eyes were fixed on the older man as he gave out the commands one by one. Kazuya was ordered to join to the escorts while his friend to the defenders of the castle. The taller man was not satisfied with his position and turned to captain Ishikawa asking for exchange. The decision of which samurai which duty has to take depended on the leaders of the division. That’s why the change of Takeda’s duty was the black haired man’s firm intention and kept torturing his captain with his presence until the man gave in.  
   
A few days later the certain day came and ten armed samurai took his way to the coast on their horses.  
   
“I can’t believe you did it.” Kamenasi glanced at the smirking man next to him in the saddle. His friend was determined to join to the escorts and came up with a lot of different excuses. Takeda affirmed his own disposition and even put Kazuya and his little problem with other samurais forward as a reason. Maybe he just wanted to see the first born among the first men what the younger couldn’t understand.  
   
Takeda was always so excited whenever something new happened. Anything what was different from usual. Well there was hardly anything that was new in their days. Mostly spent in ward that sank in to routine. So when the information lacked out that the heir is going to come back to the castle the cheerful man’s mood was on a high spirit.  
   
“You just can’t understand it. We are out of that place and do something different than usually.” Take grumbled at his friend’s comment.  
   
“This is our duty as well. We are not on wandering.”  
   
“Why did you turn so bitter Kamenashi-san? Don’t you enjoy riding outside on your horse?” the taller man poked Kazuya with personal questions.  
   
“I’m not bitter. I’m just serious about my work. You should do the same instead of daydreaming Takeda.” One of the perfect eyebrows were pulled up angrily while his beautiful owner fixed his gaze on the man riding next to him. Sometimes his friend was dancing on his nerves like a traditional fan-dancer with perfect chain of elegant movements and a creepy smile on his face.  
   
“Oh, what an irritated tone! You should spend more time in the companion of women. Let’s go to the geisha house. They can take your depression away.” he slapped Kazuya’s shoulder jokingly and burst out in laughter.  
   
“It’s no need to go there. I have my hands full with tasks.” The young man groaned at his friend and dug his spurs deeper into his horse.  
   
“It’s only an excuse Kamenashi. It would be time to introduce you to the geishas, don’t you think that?” the black haired led his bay horse closer to Ryuukage and lowered his voice before continued. “You could have your ill-wishers out of your back finally.”  
   
The black thoroughbred became a little worried and slashed his long tail at both sides. His owner had to pat on its shoulder making the animal calm while the two men were trotting next to each other. Women? He was not good with them. Actually the only woman Kazuya had a stronger bond was his mother who he hasn’t met for long. Kamenashi-san’s wife was just as closed as he became by now. For eight years old child was a shock at first time. He had never met someone like her before. In the geisha house there was everyone nice and cheerful.  
   
It might be one of the reasons why he built a wall around himself as well. The succession of hurting his feelings made their effects on him as well.  
   
“I’m only nineteen. I still have time to think about playing around with women, like you Take.”  
   
His friend saw those expressions which slightly appeared on the handsome face and beat the retreat. “Sure you have. Don’t care about me Kamenashi.”  
   
Their way down to the coast was spent first in silence until the taller man started to joke around like he always did just to ease up the heavy atmosphere which put its weight onto them. Two hours later the small escort group reached the sea and headed to the port. Just in the right time because the ship of the daimyou was about to dock.  
   
After they tied their horses the group went to greet the heir. The samurais waited calmly, lined up in front of the ship while the staff packed out several huge cases with iron hops. ‘Those must be the personal things of the first born.’ Kazuya thought, but after the number of the wooden boxes kept increasing he doubted those belonged to only one person. Who could travel with so many things? Clothes and Arms. What else is more important to take with?  
   
While they have been standing there rotten on their spot Take got more excited than before and tortured Kazuya with nonsense comments pushing him closer to the edge of his patience. He did it until finally a tall young man with long dark hair appeared in the company of other guards on the shipboard. He was wearing simple clothes, nothing luxurious or vivid. His hair was tied up as any other samurai did and two swords hung on his left side. Only the way he stood there majestically probably ordering around his guards and the soft feature of his face, which made him good-looking, could indicate he was the son of the daimyou. Kazuya was baffled he expected something different. At least when he imagined a young man just as wealthy as a prince who came back from Kyoto he thought that he would look more… fascinating. Like a real prince.  
   
He didn’t have more time to ponder about it when the group finished their conversation and headed to the group of samurais. Akanishi Jin stopped in front of him in his whole reality and raised his gaze at Kazuya who almost forgot to bow with the others while scanning the man.  
   
“Welcome home my lord. I’m Takeda Fukushima.” Takeda greeted the heir in full dutiful respect. “We hope you had a pleasant voyage. Please let us guard you to the castle my lord.”  
   
The young Akanishi turned to the man kindly but without a smile. “Thank you, we had a nice weather and good wind. Now I'd like to ride home quickly.”  
   
“Sincerely! Let me show you your horse my lord.” the tall samurai showed the way with his arm in front of Kamenashi, but the son of the daimyou didn’t move. The brown haired samurai was a little tense and didn’t dare to look up or say something. Though the first son of the daimyou didn’t look like a fairy prince he had an aura what showed he is the lord of a huge prefecture. Beside his eyes had wandered at Kazuya time to time before he stepped to the samurais and the younger couldn’t help but avoid the keen glance.  
   
“I think we should be careful…” Akanishi started firmly.  “… and that’s why I’ve made orders already. One of my guards is wearing my clothes and will ride my horse. I will ride with the escort-guards.”  
   
“But my lord I… ” Takeda started to protest, his mouth gaping in surprise.  
   
“It’s fine Takeda. Nothing will happen like this.” he patted the shoulder of the tall man who still stood there jaw dropped. “I’m going next to the best of you. Tell me who is the strongest samurai who give company on the way back to my home.”  
   
Eight pair of dark orbs glued to the heir only Kazuya was watching the ground in front of his feet waiting for the moment when he can get back to Ryuukage. His heartbeat got stronger as the awkward silence surrounded him. Why did they stop talking? Did something happen? Did he do something, or just the opposite he didn’t, but he should have. All those questions crossed his minds and he was busy to find the answers when his name was called by Takeda.  
   
“… Kamenashi Kazuya my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) training sword made of wood   
> (2) Japanese sword


	3. Chapter 2

Akanishi Jin was the first son of the Hyougo prefecture’s daimyou. He had three younger sisters and two brothers but after he turned eighteen, he followed his father, who spent most of his time in Kyoto. The Akanishi clan was connected to the Emperor Go-Toba and like this the daimyou had to take his role in the politics.  
  
In Kamakura was the Shogunate’s capital, which was a military dictatorship in Japan. The Houjou clan was the family who controlled the hereditary title of the regent of the Kamakura Shogunate. Houjou Yoshitoki the second regent was busy with establishing his power and produce an heir, while the emperor became a figurehead. The shougun forced Go-Toba to abdicate and abandon the whole leadership of Japan. The whole imperialist policy heated up the conflicts between the clans as well.  
  
Jin, as an heir of the Akanishi clan, had to learn not just leading of the prefecture but also deal with politics. The daimyou took him to the assemblies and guide the young man through the diplomatic relation of the empire. Jin was only twenty-one but already had the skill to control the clan’s estates. The politics didn’t draw him as much as his father would have liked him to be, but he followed the daimyou’s words and stood by his side. When suddenly his father sent him home to the castle alone, a huge stone fell from his shoulder.  
  
Kyoto was indeed a beautiful place and much more buzzing than Himeji, but beyond some friends who he liked to go out with, there was nothing more that could hold him back from putting his feet on the next ship dock and sail back to his hometown. After he got the order to move back to Himeji, the young man sent a letter home and packed his belongings together to leave Kyoto as soon as possible.  
  
Two weeks later his ship came into land and his heart was filled with happiness being able to see his beloved mother, sisters and brothers. Family meant more to him than any other treasure. He was grown up in love and peace between the huge stonewalls of Himeji. After he was able to get a view at the dynasty and even in the field of politics, he longed to go back to the castle. All that difficult meshes of intrigue and the depressing situation between the emperor and the shougun caused an uneasy feeling inside him and against the whole ruling class. In the end he was able to let it behind. The only regret he felt he had to leave his father as well.  
  
...  
  
 _“Take care my son and present my regards to your precious mother.” the older man smiled at his son tenderly before he sent Jin off. The daimyou was a smart man with well-build body, only the little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes could tell, that he was getting in his mature age. But for Jin he was the strongest and the most handsome landlord in the world. His ideal._  
  
 _“Don’t worry.” Jin rubbed his father’s hand which took a strong hold on the young man’s shoulder. “I’ve got a good training and we have the best army at home. No one dare to put a finger on me.”_  
  
 _“You know, you are my heir. The next daimyou if I…”_  
  
 _“AND there are Akiyuki and Katsushi after me. Anyway! Believe me nothing will happen. Please don’t worry so much. After you finish and they let you leave already, hurry home with the next ship.”_  
  
 _“Jin, as my first born you have to take care of the land and the clan. I leave everything to you my son. Have a good wind and send me a letter after you got home.”_  
  
 _“I’ll take control until that.” Jin promised and they parted from each other with heavy heart._  
  
 _The daimyou was indeed a strong willed man, but if it went on his children or wife he became every time softer. Jin hugged his father shortly who only cleared his throat pressing the emotions behind, which were building up inside the father’s heart. Only his owner knew how deep those feelings were actually under the surface. Maybe the first son was the only one who could catch something from it though the landlord was busy with hiding them properly._  
  
...

  
Akanishi in his letter had ordered a small group of guard to the port, which will escort him on the way home. Only when they had been approaching the land he set a plan on that contained a tricky misguidance. One of his guards going to wear the formal heir-clothes, while Akanishi a simple guard dress and was attending to join to the escort members. The other men who traveled with him will care about the packages. He wanted to ride home as fast as it was possible. The clothes and other things he carried with himself from Kyoto could wait.  
  
When Jin got off the sailor ship and stepped to the samurais his eyes stopped on a small figure waiting on the line of the escort. His brown hair was tied up and like the other samurais, he was wearing the same uniform what showed he belonged to the guard of the daimyou. Maybe the guy was still a young practitioner, but after he had asked for ten well-trained guards it was strange to see him there. What was he doing there at all? Only that question crossed his mind when his attention was called by a tall man next to the slim figure, who greeted him in all submission.  
  
“Welcome home my lord. I’m Takeda Fukushima. We hope you had a pleasant voyage. Please let us guard you to the castle my lord.”  
  
Before the man called Takeda could lead him to a horse which was apparently prepared for the heir, Jin stopped him and handed out his first commands.  
  
“I’m going next to the best of you. Tell me who the strongest samurai is who will give company on the way back to my home.”  
  
Eight pair of dark orbs glued on him a little bit shocked and an awkward silence fell onto the group. Jin didn’t know what had happened to them while his mood was still bright from the excitement of the homecoming. When Takeda broke the keen atmosphere and named the young and small figure in front of him, Jin’s eyebrows run up to his forehead in surprise.  
  
The best samurai from the army of his father, of the great daimyou of Hyougo prefecture is a… girl?  
  
“Don’t trifle with me Takeda, he is… is he?” he started with a faint laughter, but the tall samurai repeated with even much determination.  
  
“He is the best among us my lord. I humbly report you that Kamenashi Kazuya was proved that he is your perfect security member.”  
  
“So… Kamenashi?”  
  
Kazuya felt he will faint in front of the heir in shame. He knew that he has to prove his disposition to everyone, but it seemed even the son of the daimyou was able to see him as a weakness, a woman imitation. He got his all strength together and sank down with one of his knees, facing the ground.  
  
“Yes, my lord. I’m Kamenashi Kazuya, one of your guard members. Please let me escort you back to the castle.” the words came out of his mouth on a high and weird tone he had never heard from himself before.  
  
Akanishi was still standing perplexed when the fragile figure rose to his feet and took a short glance at Jin embarrassed. He looked indeed young and his features were closer to woman than man. Jin was stunned how this small body could protect another and bigger one like him? He was not as strongly built, but at least taller than Kamenashi. He knew his men wouldn’t joke on him like this; they wouldn’t dare, so he stopped starring at the young guy, who seemed to feel more uncomfortable with every minute.  
  
“Hmm… then… lead me… Kamenashi”  
  
Kazuya took a deep bow again and hurried to the horses with the heir in his back. Jin’s guard who was wearing the formal clothes was led to the steed, which was prepared to the first born, while Akanishi got another one and the owner of the animal stood behind with the package. After everyone was ready the men swing into their straddles finally and rode away from the port quickly.  
  
On their way Kazuya tried to calm himself down and concentrate on his task, but the mere present of the landlord’s son made his thoughts messed up. He had been surprised, confused and humiliated in such a short time, that he didn’t know how to handle Akanishi who was riding next to him in silence and time to time peeked at the young samurai. He made a false first impression to the heir, that was true, but after they left the port Akanishi didn’t put any malicious remark at him on their way back. That was somewhat positive… at least.  
  
Akanishi stole short looks at the young man next to him and was digesting the information he had just got from Takeda. The boy had a martial bearing and his face expressed all his focus was on his duty. Jin had to admit that Kamenashi seemed more purposeful in the saddle of the black horse. It must have been his own horse, because the man and the animal were in such a synchrony while moving together. After a while he couldn’t hold himself back and cleared his throat before putting the questions torturing his mind.  
  
“Ano, Kamenashi… how long have you been serving in my father’s army?”  
  
The deep voice hit Kazuya’s ears and he almost missed the rhythm that Ryuukage paced. He didn’t dare to turn his head aside but answered with the highest respect.  
  
“It’s more than one year, my lord.”  
  
“So… you look so young. How old are you actually?”  
  
“Nineteen, my lord.”  
  
“Oh, that’s really young for a samurai. Though I wouldn’t guess you are as much.”  
  
“I’ve passed all the trainings to be able to join the daimyou’s guard. You can ask about it my lord.” Kazuya’s voice became harsh as they touched the topic again.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you did. Don’t take me wrong.”  
  
“You don’t have to be worried my lord, I’m capable to protect you.”  
  
“Un… “Jin was baffled how the younger man acted. Firmly taking any punches that hurting his pride like a real man, a real samurai. Without hesitation and even backing out; his hands didn’t show they were trembling. That made Akanishi even more curious and tried to keep the conversation up “so, you have a great horse. It seems it’s a well-mannered specimen.”  
  
“Yes. Ryuu no Kage is a unique one. I did know it in the first minute when I saw it.” Kazuya patted the steed’s neck kindly what made not only the animal a little peaceful but his owner as well.  
  
“A unique name to a unique horse.” Jin commented while the tension eased up somewhat between the two riders. “I’m thinking on buying a great one too, because I will spend more time at home from now on. I should connect the breeder of your Ryuu no Kage.”  
  
Their little conversation was interrupted when a third someone rode next to him on his other side and Takeda’s voice cut the air.  
  
“Is the horse to your liking my lord?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
“Can I do something for your comfort my lord? We can take a little break if you feel like to.” the cheerful voice started to annoy Jin and he didn’t want anything more than dig his feet into the animal under him and fasten the rhythm leaving Bigoted-san behind.  
  
“No, thank you Takeda. I had some talking with Kamenashi when you disturbed us.”  
  
“Oh, my deepest apology, but Kameanshi is not good at discourses. May I offer you my presence to have a pleasant conversation my lord?” Take didn’t give up and didn't intend to leave Kazuya alone with the son of the diamyou. He knew the young samurai more than anyone and he already noticed the sign of frustration in the air around Kazuya.  
  
Akanishi didn’t ask the tall man to continue and didn’t encourage him by answering. They were just riding next each other while Takeda’s mouth was pouring the words without a break. Jin’s thoughts were still around the fragile samurai on his left. It has never happened that a young man – who was not even twenty years old – could join to the highly-qualified group of guards that served the daimyou. He must have passed all the trainings to be chosen, no doubts. The question that bothered the heir was rather ‘Why?’. Why does such a young boy and apparently with a body not built for fighting want to serve the landlord?  
  
Jin’s eyes followed the young man when that trotted in front of him while their group has crossed a narrow passing-place through the river. His look could burn holes into the small back covered with the black kimono. Despite the many layers of clothing that contained some ticker material too, Kamenashi Kazuya’s slenderness was below average. His features were not only young but also feminine. The eyebrows that arched in an unbelievable angle were the same chestnut-brown color that the long hair he has worn tide up. He looked beautiful, too beautiful to live a life of a samurai which was indeed dangerous, hard and in most of the case short.  
  
Meantime Kamenashi regained his calmness and focused all of his attention on the task he had gotten. Just as in his work he learnt how to close the disturbing elements out. First priority was to escort the daimyou’s son back into the castle in safety. Though he was in aware of Akanishi’s wandering eyes which were scanning him from head to toe and he could guess what was going on the heir’s mind, but Kazuya had to set that irritating thought apart as well. He knew Takeda too to be able to say the latter was on to take Akanishi’s mind off of him. Nearly with more or less success.  
  
Two hours later the riding group reached the town’s east bridge what arched above the first moat that surrounded the whole city. The guards standing there welcomed them with deep bows and cleared their way from the people. Meantime more and more residents came to greet the heir making the horsemen difficult to get out of them. After the local guards dispersed the crowd Akanishi and his escort stepped inside the borders and were lead through the main square.  
  
“Hmm, … nothing changed.” ran out of Jin’s mouth with a deep sigh. It felt if he had left only a few days not three years ago. The buildings were all familiar to him, even the huge dojo(1) lying in front of the castle’s foot. That was the place he always snaked out to watch the training samurais of his father. The sword fighting tempted the heir even back in his childhood. He has had personal mentors to teach him, but he was not allowed to train in the dojo where the guards.  
  
“Open the gates for the heir!” a deep voice cut the air when the small group arrived in front of the Hishi-gate of the Himeji castle.

  
Soon more and more voices echoed the ‘open the gates’ part from the narrow loopholes along the high stone walls until the huge wooden doors were flung open with loud squeaking. One of the guards rode forward and led them through the smaller gates. They were passing by the Sangoku-moat, the first and second bailey on the way that got more and more pitched until they reached the third water-wall. That was the last protecting wall around the main building of the castle. The daimyou with his family, the whole household and their servants were living there.  
  
As soon as Akanishi arrived with his escort in front of the stairs of the castle he jumped off of his horse and run to his mother who was standing already on the top of the stairs impatiently.  
  
“Mother, I’ve missed you so much.” Jin hugged the small woman happily and lifted her up from the ground.  
  
“Jin! Oh, thanks for the Gods you are here already. Haha Jin… my son… put me … haha Jin put me down right now!” The wife of the daimyou laughed in joy and tightened her grip around her son’s neck. She was dying to meet her first born and has been waiting for too long.  
  
“I’ve headed home to see you, my mother. I wanted to give you my father’s greeting on the first place. The packages can wait.” the young man’s smile spread over his face watching the beloved woman who looked back adoring at him when a group of children attacked them with loud screams.  
  
“Jin! Jin! Jin is back!”  
  
The two younger brother – Akiyuki was twelve while Katsushi only nine years old – climbed on the two sides of Akanishi Jin while the sisters, who were older than Akiyuki , hugged him only shyly.  
  
“Yes, I’m already back you bandits. Let me go inside. I’ve a long voyage behind me.”  
  
The noisy group of the landlord’s family slowly disappeared inside the castle while the escort guards led the horses into the stalls to take the halters off. Kazuya was a little taken aback after he watched the whole scene. He was not used to see something like that inside the huge and cold stonewalls. Expression of pure emotions. It made his heart sore thinking about his own mother. Would he ever be able to meet her again?  
  
Ryuukage turned his head to the side claiming for attention. It was like the horse could read in the young man’s thoughts and always acted before Kazuya could sink deeper into the mud of depression. The samurai patted the forehead of the black animal and continued brushing its shine hair. He finished his task for today and that was fine. Step by step he can reach the next level and soon, if he works hard he can reach the appreciation that will make his mother proud of him. He promised to do so, and he didn’t want anything better than a pair of welcoming arms around him and an adoring mother-heart that beats for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) training place


	4. Chapter 3

The life inside the Himeji castle was busier than Jin imagined. When he had told to his father he takes the leading after he got back home hasn’t known it will be that difficult. Well, he had had some view of it when he helped his father back then, but this was different. Despite that the nobleman’s estate had a personal assistant; the daimyou always took care about his property personally. The landlord had to take everything under control. Jin tried to catch up with the tasks in a few days. Of course that was impossible, but he was doing his best.  
   
First he checked the keeping of books, and then he met with some servants who were responsible for the several things around the castle. Among the first he asked for the hostler and went over the stock of horses as he has already planned. The daimyou had a good taste of them and always took care about the remounting. After his father had to spend more and more time outside the prefecture, the stable got a little neglected. It was time to buy a few thoroughbreds.  
   
Inside the daimyou’s stable there were the best horses in the prefecture, but it was long ago they bought new one. Some of them were already a little old as Akanishi checked the animals one by one. He turned to the man whose work was to take care of the stock of animals by his best knowledge and gave out the instructions.   
   
“Yes, my lord. I will arrange it. I will connect to the best breeders and pick their best horses to show you. It will need only a few days until you can have a look at the animals.” with that and with a deep bow the hostler hurried away to complete his mission.  
   
Jin sighed gladly and kept walking along the long building. There were some servant guys, who immediately bowed deeply noticing the heir and ran out of his way, probably to clean and feed the animals. Everyone was doing his or her task while Jin was over with one of his owns. He thought about spending a little time outside before returning back to the study over the papers. He was in a need of a little body training too and on the other part his checking contained to visit the guard’s headquarter as well.  
   
When he passed by the last building of the stable a black horse put his head out above the barn door curiously. The man stopped at the animal as soon as he recognized it and stepped closer.  
   
“You are that Ryuu no Kage, aren’t you?” Jin smiled and rubbed the forehead of the horse, which was busy with sniffing the two sides of its visitor. “I don’t have any sweets by, sorry. But next time I come by I will take you some.” he laughed as the horse lifted his head after it couldn’t smell any dessert. Akanishi was sure the animal understood him. It must have been a clever specimen or it wouldn’t have been chosen by the young samurai.  
   
The heir hasn’t seen Kamenashi Kazuya since they arrived at the castle, but the thought about getting known more about the samurai haunted Jin. With the last push he just has gotten he turned on his heels and left to the direction of the guard’s headquarter.  
   
“Welcome my lord.” An old samurai ran to greet the daimyou’s son in a hurry. “We didn’t expect you visiting us today my lord.”  
   
“I just came by Sasaki, I have only a little time now.” the young man stepped inside of the dojou with a bright smile as the well-known man welcomed him. Sasaki was a guard who has served his father ever since Jin could remember. Maybe the old man has been already there before he was born. “How are you old man?”  
   
“I’m great young lord as always. Only my rheumatism tortures me some days. When my knees start to ache I know rain is coming. They can be such dreadful those days.” the samurai was always in expansive mood just like right now and invited Jin into one of the smaller rooms. “Please have a tea with me my lord.”  
   
They stepped inside the dojou’s restroom and the heir took place on one of the pillow on the tatami. Sasaki sat down in front of him after he sent a younger servant for fresh tea, which was served immediately. Akanishi took the little cup and sipped from the green liquid while he was listening to the old man. The whole place had a familiar atmosphere filled with lots of memories.  
   
It was refreshing and enjoyable to hear some stories about the time he hasn’t spent there. Sasaki was good at telling them and Jin was good at listening to them. When he was a little child and sneaked out to the dojou, the old samurai was the one who snapped on him.  
   
 _…_  
   
 _First the little heir was frightened, but he pressed his little plump lips together and faced the huge man in front of him._  
  
 _“Get away you little…” the man groaned with a dangerous look._  
  
 _“No! I want to be a samurai too.”_  
  
 _“I won’t say it again, get out of here!”_  
  
 _“No!”_  
  
 _Those deep dark orbs were glued on him stubbornly and the chubby face, were too cute. Sasaki couldn’t be angry at the boy, though he tried to be and even chased him out of the dojou. But the little heir came back again and again until the old man got tired of it and found a short wooden sword for the kid._  
  
 _“Here you have, show me how do you hold your sword.”_  
  
 _Jin’s eyes were glancing from excitement as he took the shorter bokken into his little hands. He was almost six and his mother made a good job with keeping him away from learning how to fight, though the little heir was already more than excited about it. The chubby face brightened up with a wide smile and he looked at the man gratefully. It made Sasaki’s heart melt._  
  
 _From that day the first born sneaked out time to time to the dojou to learn from the old samurai, who proved to be a good teacher and in the first place a patient one._  
  
…  
   
Now the man looked older, but still able to go to the battle-field, though he did it less and less. His task was to take care of the training and teach the younger generation. In the other time he was just spending his time in the dojou like an old monk. Jin thought too that Sasaki would not leave the training place even if he had to. But that possibility didn’t threaten the man. Everyone liked him and had the highest respect towards the old man among the samurais.  
   
“I know you old man. You are a harsh teacher and pretty snappish.“ Jin let out a hearty laugh. “How are the new guards like? Are they on your liking? I’m pretty sure you are pulling on their ears whenever they make a little mistake.”  
   
“No, young lord. I’m not that harassing. Why are you telling me that?” Sasaki huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
   
“So, you mean that you are unfair only to the children of the daimyou?”  
   
“Oh, no! No my lord. First I didn’t know that you… I didn't intend to… “ the samurai threw himself in front of Akanishi, pushing his forehead to the tatami. “Have mercy on me my lord. I’m just an old silly man.”  
   
Jin giggled and enjoyed that he could frighten his former master as the man had been able to do with him back then.   
   
“Sasaki! Get up! Don’t make a fool out of yourself, old man.”  
   
The samurai stopped his little show and sat back to his former place, arms crossed again. Though the man was older than the daimyou himself, he could pout like a child making the heir chuckle.  
   
“I’m pretty sure if I make a mistake again on the battle-field you will chop my head off. Want to bet?”  
   
“I don’t know what you are thinking of me my lord. I’m only doing my task and train the men here. But as you say, I’m quiet curious about how the young lord’s skills became weak during this three years being apart.”  
   
The challenge was written on the winkled face and Jin couldn’t help but bit back another giggles. His excitement leveled up as well and he was ready to show his skills to the old man. He changed his clothes to a simple training outfit and they headed to the backyard where the training ground was based. As they stepped outside the young man spotted a few men training archery already. He thought it would be an easy beginning for him too.  
   
“Those are new men?”  
   
“No young lord. Those are from the guard. Hosokawa and Maeda from second division and Kamenashi and Takeda from forth division.”  
   
The heir’s eyebrows furrowed hearing the names. He didn’t notice the young samurai at the first look, but after his old master called his attention his eyes found the slim figure immediately. The brown haired samurai stood there with his back to Akanishi stringing his bow. The young man’s eyes were on the target where his arrow landed in the next second, exactly into the middle of the wooden object. ‘Hmm, nice shot.’ Jin thought and his smile was back on his face.  
   
“Oh, I see. May I should train with them. I’m curious what they know.”  
   
Kazuya let his weapon down only to pull out another arrow from the holder. His whole attention was on the middle of the table and he was training hard not to miss any of his shots. They must hit the target one by one. Takeda has always teased him to disturb, but until now the taller man failed in his little game. The young samurai’s movements were firm and accurate when he lifted his weapon again. His right hand was stringing the bow when he heard a familiar voice, which was coming closer to them.  
   
“Kamenashi is one of the best men, my lord. I highly recommend you to have a look at his technique. You could have a duel with him, I think.”  
   
The old Sasaki was walking to their direction with the young heir on his side. Both men were watching Kazuya and talking closely as the young samurai froze on the spot after he let his bow down and turned to them. The first son of the daimyou was wearing a training kimono and hakama*, just as simple as the samurai used. Despite the simple outfit his appearance was still princely and mesmerizing. The dark brown eyes scanned the young man inquiringly, while the charming smile sent a shiver down on Kazuya’s spine.  
   
Kamenashi Kazuya was just starring in disbelieve until Akanishi and the old master approached him and stopped in front of the stiffened man.  
   
“This is Kamenashi Kazuya, young lord.” Sasaki pointed at the young samurai.  
   
“I know. We have already met old man.”  
   
The two men eyed each other with different expressions, when warm wind blew through the backyard of the dojou, making the green leaves tremble and stirring the calmness up inside the young samurai. The strands of brown hair were dancing in the air whirling around their owner. It was the beginning of summer. And the beginning of something else.  
   
Takeda was watching the scene while he had strong misgivings. But he had to step aside giving place to the heir. Only he could do keep an eye on his friend who seemed to lose from a bit of his inflexible self-control.  
   
“Would you show me, Kamenashi?” Jin signaled with his hand after he took the place next to the young man.  
   
Kazuya bowed humbly and turned back to his target. He took a long breath filling up his lungs with oxygen as he drew the bow. His nerves were ruffled a bit after he had to face the son of the daimyou again, who seemed to remember the young guard very well. Why was this little uneasy feeling hunting him each time the heir was in the view? He didn’t know, but it started to annoy him.  
   
He already mastered the skill of concentrating his attention on his task. Even Takeda, who knew the young man a little better than anyone else, couldn’t make him lose his balance until now. Well it was not like Kazuya had lost it already, but he had to try harder to keep his mind on the target. The breath he had held back meantime left his body after his fingers released the string of his bow and the arrow pierced into the middle of the wooden table with a loud thump.  
   
“Nice shot!” the heir commented and the dark eyes sparkled from the competitive spirit. “Now it’s my turn.”  
   
Jin took the bow from his old master and stringed it with his long and strong arms. His muscles were stretched and he peeked through narrowed eyes to the pin in the middle of the wooden table from twenty-five yards. As he stood there straightened his back Kazuya was able to take a measure of the heir’s physical state. The man was not just taller than him, but his shoulders were wider than average. His arms and legs were long and his waist slender. His whole appearance was eye-catching.  
   
Akanishi waited until he positioned his weapon into the perfect direction and angle before the shot. The arrow landed exactly next to the red painted pin, in the first ring. He bit back a curse and looked at his old master whose winkled eyes showed amusement but he hasn’t said a word.  
   
“That was because I haven’t warmed up yet, old man. The paper work stiffing the muscles. One more round Kamenashi.” he ordered firmly.  
   
“Yes my lord.”  
   
Kazuya took his former position and shot the next arrow out. It was sent into the center of the signs like all those before. There were no disturbing thought in his mind by now. He was ready to keep on. He won’t lose, no way.  Jin was coming next again and he tried to keep up with the young samurai. His arrow hit the pin, that made the heir pleased, but in other hand he wanted more. His racing mood leveled up at the moment and sent a sign again to the young samurai to continue and waited if he misses or not. Of course Kazuya didn’t miss the target.  
   
That only added to the fire of the duel heating them up. The two men continued and didn’t stop the bow-shots even when their targets were pierced by a bunch of arrows, like a hedgehog.  None of them intended to give up or let the tiredness drive his attention off. The two guards from the second division were already left by then. Takeda and Sasaki stood back in the shadow of the closest tree watching them curiously. The old master with a smirk on his face while the guard a little worried.  
   
Jin couldn’t believe that he was not able to beat the smaller man, though he did his best. He started to see why the young man next to him was able to join his father’s army. He was very skillful and hard as a nail. Pretty hard. Even the exerting duel they have had couldn’t make Kazuya exhausted to make a mistake.  
   
The sun was already not that high up on the sky, but still shone on them. Both men were covered with sweat and painted heavily because of the exercise they have had, when Jin called the game off.  
   
“All right Kamenashi. You are pretty good.” the black haired man turned to the young samurai wiping the salty pearls off, which were gathered on the handsome face.  
   
“Thank you my lord. However I have had a great opponent, if I can say.” Kazuya admitted.  
   
“I’d like to see your skills on other fields too. How about a sword training next time?” came the suggestion from the heir.  
   
Kazuya was surprised for a little time but nodded in agreement. If the son of the daimyou intended to check if the young man was qualified for the task he will stand the test. Akanishi Jin will be surprised in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * traditional Japanese pants


	5. Chapter 4

A few days passed since their random duel and Kazuya fought with the thoughts. He was fully aware of his own physical capacities, but on the other hand his instinct told the young samurai something unexpected can happen. Well this whole contest with the son of the daimyou was already unexpected and weird in itself. But he couldn’t do anything else than taking the gloves up and trying to declare the whole situation as a proof inside.  
   
Maybe he was just a little too excited and didn’t want to lose. He has done nothing else in the last two days than training and more training improving his sword-strokes. His only friend, Takeda, watched him all the time and after the black haired man saw Kazuya couldn’t step over his own problem, he decided to talk to the young man.  
   
“Look, Kamenashi. I think you make a big fuss about the whole duel.” He started carefully when his guard partner didn’t show any sign of leaving the battle-field any soon and intended to continue the training. “You are pushing yourself too hard. It won’t help you and neither of us. I started to worry about your physical condition and I’m not the only one who noticed the change of your behavior.”  
   
“I don’t know what you are talking about Takeda. I keep training because I feel I need to.”  
   
“If any other guard trained as much as you, then the daimyou could bring the whole island under his power with that army.”  
   
“Some of them should do it. It won’t harm as much as it does spending every night at the geisha house.” Kazuya’s sharp comment increased only the taller man’s dissatisfaction and he was ready to shot something back, but picking up a fight was not what the younger samurai needed at the moment.  
   
“Well, I know where this all is leading, but I tell you even if you trained each and every minutes you have time beside your duty it won’t help. If you don’t relax sometimes, you will be too exhausted and collapse on the battle-field. That’s what you want?”  
   
“No. Of course not.” Kazuya answered with unreadable expression.  
   
His plan was not making his body overly exhausted on the first place. Though his mind was another case. Whenever his attention was not on the training his thoughts mixed up in his head. Fighting with them was more tiring than fighting with an opponent. Compared to an enemy, whose tactic you could read from his actions and if you were enough skilled, you were able to guess his next step. Thoughts didn’t work like that. They came up in the less expected time and made you uncertain about all the things you have been sure of so far.  
   
“All right Take. I tell off for today and make a walk with Ryuukage.”  
   
“Yosh!” the taller guard breathed in relief. “If you need a companion just tell me. I think my old horse won’t complain to be ridden.”  
   
“Thanks, but I need a little time by myself now.”  
   
“All right.” Takeda lifted his hands in front of him with resignation. “Don’t stay out alone after darkness.”  
   
Kazuya nodded only a goodbye before he headed to the stables. Actually it was just an excuse to avoid further questions and prompting from his friend. He really needed a little time to pull himself together. Riding Ryuukage will only add to his effort gaining his calmness back. In practice the horse was his best therapy to keep his head cool and thoughts under control.  
   
After the young man saddled the animal in record time, they made out of the gates on the shortest way and broke into a wild gallop. Miles flew under the hoofs of Ryuu no Kage as the animal passed by the east-walls. Kazuya led them to the Senba river, behind the castle and they continued up along the riverside. Meantime the sun was getting down slowly where the mountains could hide the celestial body only to give place to the round moon. However the sunset still waited itself.   
   
Ryuukage enjoyed galloping without holding his power back. Its long tail whirled behind the black animal and the rumble of the huge hoofs store up the life of the calm landscape. They haven’t stopped and Kazuya didn’t urge the horse to take it for a bit until they reached a smaller branch of the river. Between the trees a little building poked out close to the riverside. The young samurai turned his horse straight there.  
   
It was a small temple standing alone and empty. The walls were falling into ruins and the wooden roof was handled roughly by the weather. Its inhabitants left it behind long ago. They must have moved to the temple which was close to the castle. That was bigger and even easier to defend from attacks. For Kazuya this old ruin was the perfect place to have a little silence around him. He found it not long after he joined to the army of the daimyou on one of his little ride and he hasn’t talked about it to anyone. He kept this little secret just for himself.  
   
When Ryuukage reached the small stone-wall around the building, the animal lifted its black head and jumped above the fence with the samurai on its back. Kazuya got off of the animal and led it to the small well where he could give fresh water to the horse. He let it drink and graze without tying Ryuukage while the young man took some gulps as well and washed his face. The cool water refreshed him after his training and the calmness of the place made him regenerated.  
   
Kazuya sat down on the old wooden veranda, which surrounded that building and was in the best condition. Whenever he has visited the deserted temple he tried to care about it a little to save it from collapsing. If he hasn’t done it the weed would have covered it long ago. Like that he made a secret hiding place for himself where he could be alone whenever he needed. The young man spread over the floor plank and listened to the noises of the animals. It was early summer and the cicadas haven’t invaded the trees yet. Only a few of them were chirping their monotone songs.  
   
Sometimes it would have been annoying, but times like now were the best to relax and meditate on life and its events. ‘Kamenashi Kazuya what is disturbing you?’ he was asking himself. ‘It was the duel, right?’ Or that he wanted to prove so eagerly? No, actually all of his worries concerned Akanishi Jin. He didn’t know the man, but he made an effect on the young samurai, what he didn’t know how to handle. Their relationship was simple, lord and servant. His duty was to protect the heir not to get to know him. Although Akanishi seemed to think it in another way with showing up here and there around Kazuya.  
   
After their random bow duel the young samurai saw him at the place where the sword training was based. The man came after Kazuya finished and was ready to leave. It was like the son of the daimyou always turned up on purpose when the young man expected it the less. As if he was spying on the samurai from a hiding place, or something. It made Kazuya alarmed and made the heir suspicious. But what could he do? It was time to get down with the sword duel and satisfy the curiosity of the heir. In one word beat him on the field. Yes, Kazuya decided he is going to mop the floor with the handsome face. With that irritating smile and those prying eyes. They are going to mark out boundaries.  
   
  
***  
  
  
After their little bow duel Jin got even more excited to have a sword fight with Kamenashi and spent some time in the dojou to practice with his old master. He was good in using katana and practiced now and then even during the time he has spent in Kyoto. But after he was back he had hardly any time for training. Sasaki worked with him willingly. Besides he had some body exercise after the long hours he had to spend with administration.  
   
“Your movements are good, but sometimes you are slow and your attention can be driven off easily.” his master told him after the old man analyzed Jin’s practicing.  
   
“What is your advice?”  
   
“Move faster and keep your mind on your opponent not just your eyes.” came a harsh answer.  
   
“How wise of you. If that would be so easy!” Jin grunted. He rather wanted to know what technique he should use to win against Kamenashi, not listening to lecturing comments. “I’m sure he has his own weak point, just like others. I have to find it out. Yes, that’s it.”  
   
Akanishi’s curiosity won over him and the heir decided to spy the young samurai’s trainings out on the next day. Moral questions were pushed behind quickly. Maybe it was not nice, but Jin hoped it could help him to step forward. Anyway he had no better idea.  
   
He went to the dojou earlier, before Kazuya could pop up and stood inside the room next to where the young man trained. His old master was still busy with other guards and hasn’t appeared during the whole time. At least that saved some explanation for the heir. Especially when his eyes glued at the young man when that came to his view. If someone has asked him what he was doing, he would have denied, that he ogled Kamenashi, but practically he did nothing else than that. His all attention was on the slim figure. Jin memorized how Kazuya moved out of the attack of his enemy and blocked all cuts.  
   
The old man was right about him being slow. The young samurai was faster than he expected. The only thing from what Jin owned more than his soon-to-be fighting partner was the strength and weight. That was something to take advantage of and push it until the edge. If the son of the daimyou could hit on Kazuya with the right amount of power, he would be able to break the samurai’s persistence. Or at least weakening his defense. If that won’t work… Jin hoped he doesn’t have to come up with another plan in the end.  
   
A few days later Akanishi finally fixed their duel’s date. Well it was only a short message Kazuya has been given that the son of the daimyou was ready to have their fight on that afternoon. The heir didn’t leave him long time to think over. Before the information sank into the samurai they were already standing on the battle-field in front of each other with swords tightly in their grips.  
   
Inside the dojou the two men turned to the leader and bowed with formality before turning to face their opponent. The air was heavy from the increasing humidity and the tense silence, which surrounded them. Their eyes met and the two wooden swords were lifted forward in front of them, ready to attack.  
   
Akanishi watched the young guard carefully. He had only a few days to prepare himself for the fight. He didn’t expect an easy win, after he had some look on the younger’s technique. Not at all. Just like in archery, they have had on the other day the young man was composed and determined. First Jin set into motion with small attacks to the other’s sides. He tried to spy out the weakness of the other man, but his sword was blocked one by one.  
   
Kazuya bolted out of the stave easily. As the two wooden weapons snapped on each other with loud clash the young man was sure he was only fooled around. Those hits were not serious attacks and he could block them easily. What was the heir’s tactic? Make him bored and hit on with an unexpected cut? He didn’t know what was the other man planning, but it made him even more careful.  
   
After a while it made Jin clear that if he was not going to attack, Kamenashi won’t do it any time soon. The son of the daimyou decided to bring happenings into action and darted forward with more force, which caught Kazuya prepared. The young man hit back with the same go. That was definitely an attack Akanishi thought and his lips grew into a smirk. His gaze was locked on the slim figure while they took up their fighting pose again.  
   
Kazuya’s glowing eyes scanned the man in front of him. He noticed the change in the heir’s expression and it only added to his growing inner tension. His calmness was already past. He couldn’t help but those prying eyes got on his nerves – it was quiet different what Takeda was doing to him all the time - and like that he multiplied his actions and sped happenings up. The young man darted his bokken forward with more and more force as he continued to attack. However his skilled cuts were blocked he couldn’t wipe that irritating smirk of off the lord’s face. He felt like boiling inside.  
   
Jin was pleased with the happening. He thought if he can keep up a little longer like this, Kamenashi will make himself exhausted. The only thing he has to make, a clear cut in the end. Easy victory.  The son of the daimyou almost laughed out loud when Kazuya’s wooden sword touched his right shoulder coming upon him unexpectedly. The heir got surprised but didn’t lose from his high spirit. In the opposite, he fought back letting out a yell.  
   
The two men continued their sword fight until both of them got exhausted. They panted heavily and their hairs were wet from sweat. They didn’t hold themselves back even after both of them was hit by the other’s bokken a few times.  
   
“Nice try Kamenashi.” Jin commented one of Kazuya’s outbreaks just to cover the younger. “Just tell me if you are tired and we can have a break.”  
   
The samurai’s grip tightened around his wooden stave annoyed and he shook his head. “No, I’m all right my lord. Please continue.”  
   
Akanishi got a little pissed after they have done nothing than dancing around the practice yard for more than an hour without result. He lost his patience and wanted to finish this duel already. Of course with triumph over the young man. Giving up was out of the question. When the next dart came too close he caught at his waist with a fake painful expression on his face and leaned forward.  
   
Kamenashi saw how the heir went down on his knees groaning. It took only a second for his worry to wash over the thrill of joy under its way and the young man stepped closer with pale face.  
   
“M-my lord… are you… all right?” He leaned above the kneeling man with scared expression and crazy heartbeat.  
   
The next thing he knew that he was lifted in the air and with the same go turned down to the floor. His back collided with the hard surface of the tatami and made a dull thud. The heir straddled over his waist line and the man’s wooden bokken was pressed to the samurai’s throat. He got totally numb from the first shock and didn’t do anything against defending himself. The only thing he was able to do was staring into the deep brown eyes above him in disbelief.  
   
“Kamenashi, give up! This is your end.”  
   
Jin's smile grew wide while he was still panting heavily from the exercises. He used his body weight to press the slim figure down under him, although it was not needed, because Kazuya was stiffened under him like a piece of wood. The shock was so big that the young man even held back his breath for a while. As soon as the son of the daimyou noticed that the color faded away from the cheeks of the nice face, he put the wooden stave away a little worried.  
   
“Hey! I won’t cut your head off.”  
   
‘Cut off… head?’ only those words reached the lying samurai while his ears were buzzing. His gaze was fixed on the plump lips moving in front of his eyes. They were close. Closer than ever and closer than they should be. How did he get into the floor and how was it that Akanishi Jin was kneeling straddled above him. He is not going to lie on him, isn’t he? And the hell did he get into a situation like that on the first place?  
   
“Hey! Kamenashi! Are you alright? I’ve checked only your vigilance, if you can block a sudden attack even if it’s against the rules.” The son of the daimyou got up and pulled the young man with him making them stand again. “You know as a guard you have to be ready for those sneaking attacks as well. Anyway I don’t say you are not skilled enough, but you should protect your weak points more.”    
   
‘Weak points?’ Kazuya was still dizzy and tried to digest the happening. He couldn’t believe he had weak points at all. Losing against the heir was not exactly what he planned, but finding out he had some kind of weakness that he didn’t know at all was even more shocking then Akanishi’s lips dangerously close to his just a few minutes ago. He could kick himself being that blind and let the heir mislead his instincts. It was time to think his training program over and get rid of those so-called weaknesses.


	6. Chapter 5

Kazuya looked steadily into Akanishi’s eyes whose expression was promising nothing good. They were again in the training room practicing wrestling. The son of the daimyou ordered Kamenashi to train with him, or rather Jin taught Kazuya the movements. Both men were panting from the exercise and the unbearable heat covered their bodies with sweat pearls. The young samurai didn’t know if he was the only one feeling the temperature increasing from minute to minute unusually and making the movements heavy. Even so they set their shoulders to each other until one of them ended on his back.  
   
When Kazuya was able to top the heir and used up all of his weight to keep him there, he leaned again too close to the handsome face. Jin’s struggles were accompanied by his moans which distracted the younger’s attention, until Kazuya found himself turned to his stomach and pressed down to the floor by the son of the daimyou. Kamenashi has felt embarrassed whenever he was straddled by the heir, but right now he whimpered annoyed against the treatment. He struggled under the taller man desperately, what only caused his well-shaped bottom to be rubbed against Jin's groin. Rather in a nasty position.  
   
Actually it was awkward but not hundred percent unpleasing. At least Kamenashi’s body was not against the sudden closeness. At such a closeness, the deep moans of Akanishi sent shivers along his spine by the back of Kazuya’s neck, while the hard bulge of the heir’s hakama made his stomach twist and turn into a knot. The slim samurai grunted again while he was trying to free himself out of the unwanted position, but his voice rather turned to be a moan, than a sign of annoyance.  
   
All efforts of the small figure were in vain as he kept struggling, which got him into even nastier situation when he rubbed his own groin to the floor making it hard. It didn’t help either when Jin’s lips brushed along his neck. A desperate yelp ran out of Kazuya’s mouth and he was afraid his heart will jump out of the cage of his ribs. It was beating crazily inside his chest from some time ago. He wanted to sink into the tatami in embarrassment or at least crawl away without facing Akanishi.  
   
But the God of his fortune turned his back at the young man when the heir took a tight grip on the slim waist and turned the samurai under him. Kazuya’s instincts leveled up in that moment and he was ready to kick and scratch his opponent only to free himself out of the grip like a wild cat. He fought for his own life and avoided to face Akanishi. This game was not so funny anymore. Long legs forced to spread his owns while strong hands kept him down on the floor and touched him everywhere. ‘Stop it!’ he wanted to scream and kick the other man off of him, but he ran out of air as a heavy torso of a hard muscled man landed on him.  
   
Kazuya stiffened under Jin and his eyes popped open as he recognized that his training clothes were gone. Both of them were wearing only their fundoshi(1). The young man couldn’t remember how that could happen and his view became misty from the increasing panic, which filled him suddenly. The only thing he was able to see a pair of smirking lips in front of him.   
   
“No, no… NO!” Kamenashi screamed and in the next moment he opened his eyes sitting up on his futon(2) panting and covered with sweat.  
   
Around him was only darkness and snoring guards. ‘Dream, that was only a bad dream.’ he thought, though everything felt so real. His fingers brushed into his hair and he let out a relived sigh.  
   
“Having nightmares?”  
   
The low voice of his friend took him by surprise. Takeda was lying on his side watching the young man in silence. Only his deep dark orbs flashed in the darkness like eyes of a predator. Who knows how long Kazuya had been observed. It felt a little awkward. The young samurai has never lied to his guard mate, but he was sure he was not going to tell this dream to the man. It was even embarrassing only to thinking about it.  
   
“Just broken sleep. Why are you up anyway?”  
   
“I have heard you whimpering and woke up.” Take still searched his beautiful friend with his look. He didn’t know what that strange dream was that Kamenashi has dreamed, but it must have had some connection to the other one that the younger has dreamed a few days ago. Lately his friend's sleeping was not as relaxed as usually.  
   
“Oh, you have? Sorry that I’ve disturbed your resting. You can sleep back now.” Kazuya cleared himself of suspicion quickly.  
   
“Are you sure you are alright?”  
   
“Everything is alright. I need only a glass of cold water. “With that the young man jumped up and left the room, where the guards were sleeping peacefully.  
   
Takeda was only following the leaving man with his eyes and didn’t say anything at all. Though inside he was more than puzzled about the behavior of the young samurai. He was the closest to Kamenashi and like that he noticed the change in the young man immediately. He was sure it was linked to the son of the daimyou who appeared not long ago. It seemed that the presence of the heir put a heavy weight onto his friend’s shoulder. Kazuya looked stressed and sometimes lost in his thoughts. Lately he even had bad dreams. Take couldn’t help but worry about his friend and his thoughts always wandered back at the topic how to ease the younger man’s tension. He wanted to help somehow.  
   
Like most of the men Takeda had the same hobby, spending time in the companion of beautiful women. But whenever he brought the question up Kamenashi turned his back at the black haired man. Somehow the young samurai was against to visit the geisha house. The only person Take could turn to was a nice woman living inside that house. They were in a closer relationship and Keiko seemed to be reliable enough. At least a woman can have another point of view in this case. He doubted he can solve his friend’s problem alone and came to a decision asking for advice. Next time, when he visits the woman he will talk with her about this.  
   
   
***  
  
  
The night was calm and the sky was bathing in moonlight. There was nothing that could disturb the song of the cicadas inside the Himeji castle. After Kazuya got out of the resting room of the guards, he went to the small fount. Near to the guard’s houses was a little corner with trees and a huge stone to sit on, next to the watering place. The young man leant above the stone tank and washed his face with the cool water. It was refreshing and needed.  
   
He stood there for a little longer and checked his face in the mirror of the water surface. The beautiful face had some dark circles under the eyes from the lack of sleep already. He felt tired and he was fed up with his own dreams. The moon was reflected above his shoulder mysteriously and gave him light. It was full moon. The celestial body was like a giant face without a torso. All the white patches on it became distinct as an inquiring look which stared at Kazuya silently.  
   
“What are you gazing at?” he sighed irritated and broke the sheet of water. “Have you fun?”  
   
The young samurai dropped himself onto the flat stone and stretched along it. Why can’t he get his calmness back? Why do those nightmares hunt him so desperately? And what can he do against them? Since the heir put his feet into the young man’s life his self-control was a thing of the past and with that uncertainty took over his mind.  
   
His last duel with Akanishi ended up pretty bad and on the top of that he had to train with the heir since then. His perfectionism, braveness and self-confidence were pinned to the tatami along with his body on the battle field back then and were left behind. Kazuya was sure he had to gain them back somehow. This situation can’t be kept up any longer. Somehow… He has to find out how exactly. But first he needed some sleep, so he got up and headed back to the resting room before Takeda could have sneaked after him.  
   
In the next day Kazuya thought he can get away with facing the son of the daimyou, but he failed when a guard found him in the middle of the afternoon and told him that the heir wanted to see him. He didn’t know why Akanishi sent for him, the guard didn’t share more information. That made the young man uneasy and hoped it was nothing to do with their trainings. But if not that, what else could it be?  
   
Kamenashi got surprised when he was led to the stables where a group of men stood with their horses. His heart beat almost left out a rhythm when his thoughts wandered on his beloved Ryuukage. There is nothing wrong with his horse, isn’t it?  
   
“Oh, there is Kamenashi finally. We can start with it now breeder-sans.” Suddenly Akanishi’s deep voice sounded between the animals.  
   
A huge stone left Kazuya’s shoulder when he understood what is happening. He totally forgot about the horse visit. The heir’s knitted eyebrows alarmed the young samurai that he must have made a strange face, when he stepped closer to them and he cleared his throat quickly. Again he made things overly complicated as they already were. He could slap his own forehead, but it was not the right time and the right place to do that.  
   
“Kamenashi, please tell me your opinion about these horses. I would like to know, before I make my decision.”  Akanishi spoke calmly and followed the younger man with his eyes.  
   
When Jin got the news that later on that day he can take a look on the best animals which are worth to be bought and with that they will boost the livestock up he couldn’t hold himself back. Actually he was like a little excited kid and wanted to run to Kamenashi telling the news.  
   
The most time they spent together, the closest he could get to the beautiful man. Not just physically, which was only because of their special training, but he got to know more about the young man day to day. He felt himself at ease around him and he was getting to like the shy guard. Maybe it was mostly because of their age. Kamenashi was only two years younger than him and after the heir had always a bunch of friend around him with the same age, he was a need of that company.  
   
Himeji castle was not a place flowed with young people from the same age. They were outside of the defending walls or were part of the guards. Only a few young guards. For all that Akanishi chose the beautiful and outcast Kamenashi Kazuya. Maybe the young man’s oddity attracted him more. Even if the other was not so open up. The young samurai hasn’t given any sign of resistance. He was only too shy Jin thought whenever he looked at the puzzled face. Just like right now when Kazuya was taking a closer look at the horses. Whenever their eyes met for a fleeting second the younger was, who broke it with a cute and embarrassed feature.  
   
In the beginning it made Jin to chuckle in amusement, but after a while he was afraid Kazuya was not only shy but maybe he was scared. But scared of him? Why? Because of his position or because of his behavior? Or because he was able to pin the younger man to the ground? In that fragile body a pretty strong personality was living. Jin could see that and was amazed.  
   
After Kazuya finished with checking the animals he turned to Jin and bit on his lower lip before he started to talk.  
   
“My lord, it is not my duty to tell you which horse you should choose, but I suggest you to have a ride with that two animal. After a test you can make your decision easily, I think.”  He pointed at a dun(3) horse in the line and a lighter colored palomino(4). “Those are surely from a good blood line and different kind. Your livestock needs some new blood line and those horses are also unique ones.”  Kazuya finished with a deep bow and stepped back.  
   
Jin’s smile spread over his face in satisfaction. He was sure when he has asked the young man that Kamenashi has a good eye if it comes to horses. In point of fact they had similar taste in thoroughbreds.  
   
“I’ll take both of them.”  He said without hesitation making the small group surprised. “I leave the rest on you and take a ride with the palomino first.” The heir addressed the statement to his assistant and his hostler in addiction before he turned to Kazuya. “Kamenashi will give me an escort, won’t he?”  
   
“Y-yes my lord.” the young samurai was still gaping at the son of the daimyou when he heard his name. Why wasn’t he surprised that his little dream spending the rest of the day without the heir was burst out like a bubble? The only thing he could do was biting a long row of swear-words back and set out to do his task, which was now saddle Ryuukage quickly.  
   
The black horse was excited when his owner led it out of the stale in full saddlery. Kazuya sighed and patted the back of the animal’s ear. At least he won’t be totally alone with Akanishi, who was waiting on the back of his new horse when they walked to the backyard. The heir looked mesmerizing on the chestnut foal animal, which had long flaxen mane and tail. They both had a majestically aura and made the young man stare with wide eyes.  
   
When Ryuukage stamped with his hoof claiming for attention he noticed he was looking dumbfounded. Fine, just fine! Even his own horse noticed how he made himself ridiculous with gaping at the son of the daimyou, as a little kid at a pair of candied fruit at the festival.  
   
“Are you ready Kamenashi?” Jin asked with a wide smile.  
   
“Yes, my loard.” Kazuya answered with a sigh and climbed up to the saddle of his black thoroughbred. Well, this ride will help not only Ryuukage to release its suppressed excitement, but maybe to the young guard too, who was feeling tensed again.  
   
When the two horses started to walk neck and neck next to each other Jin peeked at the beautiful man on his side carefully. He saw that Kamenashi got frustrated again in no time and he didn’t know why. He hoped that a little ride around the castle and a short conversation will help.  
   
“Have you known that this horse name is Hoshi no Akari(5)? Hmm… Hoshiakari fits it well, I think.” the heir broke the awkward silence between them while they were walked through the town till the gates.  
   
“Un… I think too, starlight fits well.”  
   
“The other one is Koisora(6).” Jin continued desperately. “Isn’t it funny that one is named about sky and the other is a star?”  
   
“Yes, it is.” Kazuya nodded firmly. It was strange and when he started to think about it longer it became unexplainable why the two words were so close to koisomeru(7) and hoshii(8). He had to think that his brain got a stronger hit when he was knocked to the floor by the heir. It would explain why it was working strangely lately.  
   
Akanishi noticed how the younger man was lost in his thoughts, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. If Kazuya was not in the mood to chat he won’t force it. Anyway riding outside was delightful in itself.  
   
“What about a harder gallop?” he suggested to the young guard nicely.  
   
He didn't have to repeat it again. Kamenashi pushed his heels into Ryuukage’s side and they were off in a flash of light. Jin chuckled lightly. He was in a good mood and he was excited about a little chasing. He won’t hold back the animal under him if he wants to see what it can and that also concerned to the young samurai. In the next moment he also urged Hoshiakari to bolt out. The two horsemen rode through the landscape until their shape disappeared into the sunset.  
   
   
***  
   
  
Two weeks later they were again inside the dojou and wrestled. Kazuya was not that shy anymore and it seemed he got a little interest in learning the important grips, which can make an enemy harmless. Akanishi proved himself to be a patient teacher though he was famous about his impatient personality inside the Himeji walls. Somehow they were able to work together so well, that even the old Sasaki gave up with his whining. The samurai master was not pleased when Jin came up with the idea that he want to train such a technique which was unworthy of a samurai.   
   
 _…_  
   
“This is not a place to fool around young lord.” Sasaki said in a complaining tone. He was totally against the idea that Akanishi wanted to stain the holly dojou with a strange fighting technique.  
   
“This is not fooling. It’s a useful thing, and I want my guard to be a possession of such a technique.”  
   
“I can’t let it. The anger of the Gods will reach us all if I do so.”  
   
“You are a silly old man and this place is mine so I can do whatever I want.” Jin pouted after the old guard who was ready to leave while shaking his head.  
   
“Do what you want. I won’t assist to that.”  
   
“It’s better if you do so old man.” Jin screamed after his old master. Sasaki acted sometimes as an old crow croaking his own words continuously. Just like now, his hoarse voice echoed along the building.  
   
“The Gods will punish us and if that day came I will tell you again: I’ve told you!”  
   
…  
   
  
But as time passed by the grumpy old man lessened and Jin caught him time to time peeking on them. He knew Sasaki’s resistance won’t last too long. Anyway he fought out a training room for Kamenashi and himself where they could stay without being disturbed.  
   
The heir tore his attention from the young man for a fleeting moment only to see when a shadow passed by their traditional sliding door. It must be his old master again he was sure, but this little carelessness cost him a painful hand twisted to his back by Kamenashi. He lost his balance and landed on the floor with his face.  
   
“Ah, you… can learn pretty fast Kame.. nashi.” Jin groaned and felt the other man’s weight pressing him into the tatami behind.  
   
“I do my best my lord.” Kazuya panted on a low voice as he tried to keep the struggling man down.  
   
“You are here Kame? I’ve been searching you for hours.” Takeda’s voice sounded behind the paper door, just before the black haired man’s head appeared.  
   
The guard’s smile froze on his face as he looked at the two men on the tatami. Both half naked. Their arms and legs were folded together. It was hard to decide where ends the one and where continues the other. Kazuya jerked his head up suddenly turning to the direction and was able to read all his friend’s thoughts on his shocked expression. His situation was not as glorious and full of victory lying on the top of the heir. He sighed and got himself to be ready for a long and awkward conversation. He should have told his friend already what he was doing with the son of the daimyou regularly and so secretly hidden inside the dojou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) traditional underwear for man  
> (2) traditional bed   
> (5) starlight  
> (6) deepsky  
> (7) to begin to love  
> (8) wanted, wished for


	7. Chapter 6

“… and that was what you were hiding?” Takeda asked the younger doubtingly. He couldn’t believe that Kazuya had no trust in him and haven’t talked about it. First he thought it was the heir who forbade talking about it, but after he has listened to the whole story, it became clear that his friend was the cause. Kazuya must have felt ashamed and wanted not to appear weak. But at least the younger should have talked to him, as his best friend. He sighed with a pinning feeling in his heart.  
   
“You know Take, I didn’t want them to know about my… training. I was… afraid that… “ Kazuya started and felt even guiltier. Having weaknesses was hard to admit even for himself. He didn’t want to let others know about them. At least he wanted as less people get to know about it as possible. It seemed he failed when his friend found him not long ago and dragged him to the next rest-house.  
   
“That was the reason you had bad dreams?”  
   
The young samurai nodded uncertainly. “Something like that.”  
   
“I so knew it!”  
   
“Sorry Take. I didn’t want to cause you a headache.” Kazuya bowed again while sitting. Recently he was pretty good in getting himself into trouble or keen situation. He was embarrassed enough not to share it on the top of that.  
   
“When we became friends I told you, you can talk to me about everything. Have you forgotten about that?”  
   
“You know, I’m so clumsy if it goes to conversations. I feel kind of... uncomfortable.”  
   
“But we are talking about ME. I’ve told you more embarrassing things already I’ve made, haven’t I?” the taller man laughed and filled their cups with a new portion of sake.  
   
“Yes, you have.” Kamenashi admitted and gulped his drink down. He has heard more than enough drunken stories about luscious women deep inside those geisha houses. It gave a different description about the building, than the beautiful man has carried among his memories from his childhood. It was exactly the opposite. Maybe he was afraid to face those houses because he wanted to treasure those memories longer inside him. If Take was right his little picture from a peaceful and fairy place would break into tiny pieces.  
   
“Don’t be such a fool. The one you can trust fully is me, that’s for sure.” Takeda lifted his drink into the air and winked at the young man before he emptied his cup. “Ah, you know what? To show you that I trust you the most I will share my secret with you.”  
   
Kazuya looked dumbfounded at his friend and hoped it won’t be a shameless little story again. On the other hand he was curious what secret could his guard mate hide from him.  
   
Take looked around checking if someone could hear them before he leaned closer to the beautiful man. He was a little tipsy but sane enough to lower his voice. He didn’t want the other people to hear him while talking into Kazuya’s ear.  
   
“I got to know, that a few rebels are in the town and going to meet up inside the geisha house tomorrow.” the young samurai’s eyes grew wide in surprise while he was listening to his friend. The words slowly sank into his mind and couldn’t say anything except starring at Take questioningly. His black haired friend nodded and continued carefully. “I have a plan. I want to spy out what they want here.”  
   
“What are you talking about, Take? Are you insane?” Kazuya whispered frightened. He thought his head had been cracked on the floor while training with the daimyou’s son, but it seemed his guard-mate had hit his own as well.  
   
“Just listen. I have an insider, so it will go smoothly. I won’t do anything, just spy their conversation out. If I am right I can alarm the guards.”  
   
“You’ve planned to go alone? That’s a suicide.”  
   
“I won’t be alone. A geisha, who is a close friend, will help me.”  
   
“No! You are risking innocent women’s life? I can’t let you go. That’s insane.”  Kazuya was against the mission. He was shocked how easily his friend handled this dangerous and crazy idea. “Tell Ishikawa-san.”  
   
“No! I have only some information. It’s not confirmed.” the tall man shook his head. It made Kamenashi more desperate and the young man took a tight grip on the other man’s cloth.  
   
“Tell someone! Or I will tell them. I won’t let you go alone into a dangerous mission.”  
   
“I don’t want to involve more people for nothing.”  
   
“Then… I’m going with you.”  
   
The two men looked into each other’s eyes steadily. Takeda was ready to scream the younger’s head off and scold him. He was not going to pull another victim into his secret mission.  
   
“YOU… STAY!” The older guard emphasized each word while he was still almost whispering.  
   
“No way! I’m going with you or tell Ishikawa-san. Choose!” Kazuya crossed his arms in front of him. If someone has to protect the heir in any way is rather him. It was time to show his skills and even Takeda was aware of them. No one could be a better partner in this mission than the young samurai.  
   
“W-whatever!!!” the black haired man answered with gritted teeth and gave in finally. “But you have to follow strictly everything we have agreed about. Don’t make private actions to your own cost.”  
   
“All right! First I want to hear all the details of your plan.”  
   
“Yes, but not here and not now. We have to be careful.  Let’s meet in the morning, after sunrise at the temple. We need a safe place to talk about it. Here is... too much audience.”  
   
The two men agreed in union and turned back to their drink. Early in the morning, before the first beams of the sun, they will make a proper plan together, Kazuya was sure. After weeks he felt himself filled with braveness and determination again. Maybe this will help pulling himself out of the mud of self-pity and uncertainty.  
   
   
***  
   
  
It was the beginning of summer and a long row of work waited to be done. Farmers all over the prefecture had to send their estimates of their soon to be harvested produces. All the smaller cities and towns collected them and handed to the daimyou, whom they owned feudal dues.  
   
Society was divided into two classes, nobility and peasants. The feudal system leaned on four tiers while some Japanese lived above the system, and some below. In the highest ranking were the Emperor and the Shogun. Daimyous were powerful landlords and the most powerful rulers under the Shogun. Within their province the Daimyou had complete military and economic power. The lord had vast hereditary land holdings and armies to protect the land and its workers. His army was made up of samurais, the third tier. They worked under the daimyou and were ranked above the common people. The fourth tier was made of the peasants.  
   
Farmers were the highest ranked, because they produced the food that all the other classes depended upon. Although they lived under a crushing tax burden for much of the feudal era. Under them were the artisans, who worked with wood and metal. Merchants were the lowest ranking because it was felt they made their living off of other people's work.   
  
Akanishi had a long and tiring day again inside his study. Tones of paper work and what’s more he had to carry on correspondence with all the stewards in each town in the prefecture. It was hard, but in the end of the day at least Jin was able to write a report to his father. It filled him with satisfaction that the work went well and he knew that it will make the daimyou be proud of him.  
   
The last letter Jin sent to his father was after he arrived back to the castle in safety. It was already more than a month he spent at home and he seemed to fit into his post. Around a week ago he got a letter from the daimyou answering at his and sending words of staying longer in Kyoto. Once you were close to the Emperor you couldn’t so easily step off from the royal court. Jin could read between the lines if it went to his father and he was able to feel how much the daimyou missed his family. That’s why he wanted to finish that report and send him. Something that would make the land lord happy and pleased.  
   
Akanishi stretched his legs and lied onto his back on the tatami. His carved blackwood table was almost emptied above him, from the heaped paper piles. He did a good job and deserved to spoil his own body, but right now he couldn’t think about any exercise in the dojou. Actually in the past weeks Jin released the tenseness, which was built up inside him, in the training room with Kamenashi. Somehow it made him good and cleared his mind, but after he got busier he had to skip those practices.  
   
Little more than a month passed and Jin was too busy to think about fun. Fun and women. Those two always walked hand in hand for him. When he has spent his time in Kyoto he has had both whenever he has met his friends. City life was different from the village. When he has arrived to Kyoto he has been still wet behind the ears. Everything was new and the buzzing of the big city carried him away.  
   
Maybe the pomp and circumstance have made him forget about home and family for a while, but in the course of time his thoughts have wandered more and more times onto his family. He had to admit he missed them. There was no friendship or beautiful girl, who could replace them.  
   
Well, he has had some crush and has broken some heart, but the love hasn’t touched his own heart yet. As a young and handsome man, he was popular with women. The charm was one of the Akanishi’s weapons and was hereditary from descendant to descendant. Jin didn't have to do anything to make women lie in front of his feet. He was spoiled by his fate.  
   
Actually somehow until now he hasn’t had to face missing a woman’s company. But right now that was where his thoughts wandered, into a woman’s embracing arms. A soft body with full of desire raising curves, which would be eager to spoil the son of the daimyou all night long. Yes, a devoted lover.  
   
The long fingers brushed into the dark locks and Jin gave out a tired sigh. All the time he has spent with taking the task of the daimyou he forgot about his needs. The needs of a young man. The needs which was screaming now for attention. It seemed that it was time to give in. Anyway it has been long ago when he has visited a geisha house. Only servants were in his surroundings. It would have been easy to pull a willing housemaid into the next corner and he was sure, he would have got more than one candidate for that, but that was not his type of game.  
   
He was rather the man who liked to have a few drinks and enjoy the company. But maybe today he was not in the mood to try to win a young woman’s favor. He wanted it simple without fussiness. Akanishi stretched his body again and sat up. He was ready to take a hot bath in the onsen(1) on his way and after that he will visit the house of fun. Or at least he was certain about that on this night he will have his fun inside the hanamachi(2).  
   
   
***  
   
   
Takeda took the small cup into his hand and gulped the liquid down. He was doing nothing else but repeating the movement for a while. It went on until the small ceramic bottle was emptied. The tall man acknowledged the fact with a sigh, that he was alone inside one of the rooms of the geisha house. Totally alone. Without Kamenashi who was preparing himself.  
   
As that thought hit the guard’s mind anger rose inside him again with a new wave. His hand hit the tatami with such a force that the ceramic sake set turned over on the polished wooden tray clinking. His nervousness hasn’t disappeared since he has met Kazuya at the temple and the younger has turned the older man’s plan upside-down.  
   
After the young man heard that Take will send the young Keiko inside a room – maybe filled with a bounce of men who are probably up to some mischief – he stepped in.  The young samurai couldn’t let such an unprotected girl make the most of the job. First Kazuya wanted to cancel the whole mission, but after he saw how determined his black haired friend was, he took the task upon himself.  
   
…  
   
  
 _“I can play that role, just leave it to me.” the younger man's voice came as a murmur. He was not convinced himself as well, but in those circumstances he couldn’t come up with a better idea. At least if something turns wrong, he can fight._  
  
 _“You are kidding me, aren’t you?” the taller man looked at Kamenashi with a shocked face. Well he could imagine his friend wearing a beautiful geisha kimono, because the younger man looked so feminine, but rather he didn’t want that image into his mind. Absolutely no way. Even if Kazuya would try it, he could become exposed in no time. “That can’t work out good.”_  
  
 _“I’m capable of doing that.” Kazuya shot back with furrowed eyes._  
  
 _“You are crazy! How did you think you can hide, that you are a man… what is more a guard of the daimyou.”_  
  
 _“You don’t know me Take. When I’m saying that I’m capable, I mean it too. I don’t want to explain why, but… just let it be enough, that I can do it.”_  
  
 _His guardmate looked at the sky waiting for miracle. Maybe the Gods can hear him and send a sign or at least a lightning strike down at him leaving a small pile of ash. It would be a fast and human way of death. Not like in the other way when the bounce of men would use their bodies as a pincushion of their katanas. Or in case if the guards or even the daimyou himself get to know it. That punishment would not be gentler as the former version._  
  
 _“Anyway you can’t be serious about sending a girl into that room spying. I won’t let it.” the young man was still determined and relentless. Takeda saw he had no other choice left. The time urged them from the other side. The dark haired man was not convinced, but gave in finally._  
  
 _“Alright! But, I have some terms. I will stay as close as possible and our horses too. I want to make ourselves secure. At least leave a few ways to escape for us.” Take sighed but his look was still sincere. His serious expression made a good job with hiding his inner uneasiness which took over his thoughts like a black army of a self-possessed land lord. Only the hope he had left, was that everything is going well._  
  
…  
   
  
There was he, a few hours later, more nervous and in a hopeless situation waiting for Kamenashi to be ready. When the sliding door was opened carefully and two geishas stepped inside he turned to face them. One was Keiko with her fragile figure. He could recognize the girl even under that thick makeup she always wore. The other geisha was a little bit taller than Keiko. Both of them moved as they have learned, slowly and elegant with tiny steps approaching. The guard couldn’t tear his eyes from the strange woman until they have sat down in front of him to the tatami and Kamenashi started to talk.  
   
“What do you think?” the young man asked with a slight smirk on his face.  
   
The guard’s eyes were ready to pop out of his head while staring in disbelief. He couldn’t recognize his friend until he didn’t hear the familiar voice. It was unbelievable how the young man turned to be a professional geisha only in two hours.  
   
Kazuya had more layers of silky kimono on, fixed with an decorative obi(3) around his waist. The first was a pompous beige with yellowish and red flowers loose-fitting robe hanging from the guy. Under that a simple purple kimono, which was carefully closed high up and even a white scarf-like collar hid the young man’s body. The purple kimono was six inches longer reaching till the ankles where the tabi(4) continued.  His hair was tied up into a ponytail which was rolled into a chignon and fixed with shell comb and some flowers. Only the two sides were let out and the long smooth locks reached till his waist. The makeup, he wore was not that tick as geishas wear usually, but some white was added to his skin and only the lips and the eyes were highlighted with darker color.  
   
“Uh, … well… looks impressing… I guess.” Takeda gulped a small lump down while eyeing Kamenashi in geisha outfit in front of him.  
   
“Then, let’s begin with the show.” the beautiful man turned to the shy woman next to him excited.  
   
“W-wait a little. Not so rushing.” the guard cut in. “I have to tell, that your appearance is bewildering, but… I’m afraid that it won’t be enough if they want to talk to you. Your voice is still sound as a man’s.”  
   
“I won’t talk to them, don’t worry. I will stay behind and serve some sake while spying their conversation out. Just in case someone asks me something, I can turn my voice higher and I also can whisper. So I think everything is alright.” the young man straightened up to leave, but Takeda stopped him catching his silky kimono.  
   
“What about the daggers I’ve given you?”  
   
“Of course I’ve hid them into my clothes. Don’t worry! I can make it without those too. You know how good I’m in stealing swords from others.” Kazuya smirked and changed his expression back into that mysterious geisha’s who stepped into the room, before he left the guard behind gaping.  
   
They walked along the gangway and stopped in front of another slide door. Keiko checked Kazuya's appearance to the last time before they opened the door. The young samurai was determined and ready for filling his task. It was almost like on the battle-field, raising excitement boiled his blood ready for the action. No one could hold him back, not even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) hot bath  
> (2) districts of geisha house  
> (3) sash for traditional Japanese dress  
> (4) ankle-high, divided-toe socks


	8. Chapter 7

“We are so happy to have you here by us my lord.” the owner of the geisha house greeted Akanishi in a gentle tone and with a deep bow. The woman was in the end of her forties, which was hard to believe. She looked like thirty and something, or in the end of her thirties at the most. Her beautiful face had no wrinkles and her figure was still in the best shape. As she rose her curling eyelashes at Akanishi the young man felt he could blush in any minute. “We miss the daimyou’s company so much. He used to visit us whenever he had time while staying in the castle. How is our lord nowadays?”  
  
“He is busy as always, but in a good shape.” Jin answered with a bright smile. He knew that his father was a valued customer of the house ever since he can remember back. Or at least since the first son of the landlord was paying attention to beautiful women.  
  
The first time Jin came here with his father and some visitors of the daimyou was around his fifteenth birthday. Their conversation about politics made the young boy bored quickly and he didn’t know what to do, while sitting in an uncomfortable position and sipping alcohol, which had no taste at all. Somehow he managed to slip out of the room with an excuse and took a walk around. As he passed by some rooms he ended up somewhere in the private area. First he thought he should turn back before he got totally lost, but some noise stopped him from doing so.  
  
The young Akanishi looked around but couldn’t see anyone around. He pricked up his ears and sneaked further on the passage until the strange noise became louder and he could recognize high whimpers and deep groans. Something fell down to the floor and made a clinking noise which was followed by a faint scream, probably made by a woman. Jin got alert and stepped inside the next room closer to those noises. He put his hand onto his katana and tightened his hold around the weapon, while his heart was beating crazily in his chest.  
  
The whimpers didn’t die down and he was able to tell that those were coming from the next room. The slide door was open only for the wide of a span. Jin’s eyes caught two forms moving on the floor. He thought it was some kind of wrestling as the smaller form seemed to get rid of the other who was covering from behind. The young boy didn’t wait longer and tore the door open with his katana in his grip ready to fight with a gatecrasher.  
  
With pounding heart and sharp sword pulled out into the air Jin stood in the doorway rooted on the spot. There was no gatecrasher, neither fighting behind the paper door. Only an almost naked woman was kneeling on the floor, her face on a silky pillow into the other direction and covered with an also naked man from behind, who took a strong hold on the woman’s hip while pounding into the soft body. The woman whimpered at the rhythm and tried to meet the movements of the man, who moaned as he sank deeper into the woman. They were too busy to notice the boy in the doorway and probably too close to the edge to stop. Akanishi's face turned red and stumbled backward before running out of the room in a mortal hurry.  
  
That was when he met a woman, that kind of woman, at the first time. He didn’t dare to tell his father what had happened, but he didn't have to. It must have been painted onto his face as his father asked him where he had been so long and the daimyou got only some babbling about ‘got lost’. A few weeks later Jin was back to the geisha house with his father and … well, became a man.  
  
“Can I lead you to our best room? We have some cozy private room further from the nosy crowd.” the woman turned Jin’s thought back at him and smiled at the young lord with a look full of meaning.  
  
“Yes, please. I am in a need of some fine sake and pleasant company.” A charming smile hovered on Akanishi’s lips that pleased the woman, who turned around and lead him through the gangway.  
  
Jin followed the owner slowly while his eyes scanned his surroundings. The place looked exactly as he remembered. Nothing changed. Maybe the geishas were also the same. He wondered if his first woman was still working there. What it would be like to meet her? Does she remember at him, the scared young boy who was so shy back then? Probably not. It was ages ago.  
  
They passed by some rooms which were filled with noisy guests. Some of them were drinking and singing and time to time loud laughter filtered through the paper walls. He must have chosen a busy day Jin thought and paced after the beautiful woman. His room was further from the noises in the backside. They turned right from the busy gangway and the woman opened a slide door, which lead them into the room. It had a beautiful view at a small inner garden.  
  
There was a tiny pond with a small brook surrounded with bushes, stones and a tree that ruled the area. It gave a calming atmosphere whenever Jin looked at it. Maybe that was the place his father liked to stay in sometimes. It was understandable. It had the same effect on the young heir.  
  
The owner of the house signed Jin to sit down and make himself comfortable, before she took the place on the opposite side, in front of Akanishi.  
  
“When I last saw my lord, it was ages ago I think.”  
  
“Yes, it was.”  
  
“My lord was still a young boy back then.”  
  
Jin nodded and wanted to change the subject before it would have led him into an awkward conversation. His rescuer was a geisha who stepped inside the room carefully with a bottle of sake on her tray. The woman was young and eye-catching. Jin didn’t recognize it, but he was staring at the girl, while that served him a cup of fresh alcohol. That was the point when the owner of the geisha house excused herself and left the room with a smirk on her lips. It seemed she was still good in reading the Akanishi’s mind and guessing their taste. Jin was the son of the daimyou, so it was not that hard after all. Like father, like son.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Inside one of the noisy rooms Kazuya had hard time to do his task. He served the drink to the men while trying to catch up with their conversation. It seemed he was acting good and nobody felt suspicious about his identity. There were five men and three geishas besides him. He has never seen those people, but it seemed they had some connections to the daimyou’s household. They knew about a lot of information which only an insider could give them. It seemed someone in the household kept an eye on the heir since he got back. It was a little bit shocking and he had to agree with Takeda, they were ready up for something.  
  
“I don’t want to spend more time waiting and doing nothing.” one of the men complained grumpily.  
  
“Then grab a girl and enjoy your time Takamoto-san.” the other man who was hugging a giggling geisha answered playfully. He was more into the woman company then flowing into the conversation they had. With his attitude, talking to the somber man without turning to face him, he put only more oil onto the fire and pissed Takamoto off even more.  
  
“Don’t call me…”  
  
“The time is flying in the arms of a beautiful woman, isn’t it.” the geisha giggled more as the man whose hands were around her waist and said the sweet words into her ear loud enough to the other man to hear them.  
  
“Yeah, yours will definitely fly away without you notice Uchimori-san.” Takamoto poked back and decided staying still and taking no notice of the horny man in front of him.  
  
“We are here to share the information, not for throwing nettled comments at each other.” the man, who seemed to be the oldest among the five, cut into the argument before that could get bigger. Maybe he was the head in the group Kazuya thought and observed him from the other corner while fumbling with the bottles. “It seems our bird won’t come back when we have suspected. He will stay some more. That’s bad because we have to wait. But we must wait. The only chance we will have to attack him is when he has the less people around him.”  
  
“Yes, we have to plan it carefully.” the grumpy man agreed.  
  
“If we can’t succeed, that means our end as well. I don’t want to fail. Our client wants us to achieve result. We mustn’t miss the opportunity and catch the bird as soon as possible.”  
  
“I agree with Akiyoshi-san.” The calmest spoke suddenly. That man looked dangerous for Kazuya and had a weird aura around him. He didn’t talk much and didn’t care about woman company. He was just sitting there in silence and eyeing the others with an unreadable expression on his face. That look sent shiver along the young samurai’s spine whenever he had to get closer to its owner to fill his empty cup.  
  
The fifth man was the youngest as much as Kazuya could tell. He behaved really decent towards the others, but in the same time he enjoyed the gifts of the night, free drinks and women. Kazuya was sure they were talking about the daimyou, though they didn’t mention the name at all. What added to his serious alarm was that it seemed they had more connections to the castle and that someone was pulling the strings. That was something that the two of them couldn’t handle alone. Two guards were not enough and even if they could arrest these men, he was sure that the person who was kept in the dark could vanish. In the worst case that man would find another helper and would plan another attack if he is that determined.  
  
The young samurai was sure as soon as he can get out of that room he has to alarm the guards. Maybe he should alarm Takeda quickly and keep the men there, while his guard mate can take a group of samurais there and they could arrest these people. He wanted to stop them and catch their connections in the same time. Could it be possible? Kazuya didn’t want anything better than save the daimyou’s family. Not only his sense of duty made him feel like that, but a weak voice deep inside him. He didn’t want anything to happen to that family, with the daimyou and of course with the son of the daimyou as well.  
  
“At least Tsunetoshi-san is sincere about this mission, am I right?” the older man nodded into the direction where his silent friend was sitting forcing out a quick nod from the addressed man.  
  
“But I would say, next time we should meet at ‘another’… place.” Tsunetoshi said on a deep and meaningful voice, while rolling his eyes signing that they have too many ears around them. He made it clear that he didn’t trust anyone. When Kazuya emptied a faint sigh silently acknowledging that he won’t get more information this night, those pinning eyes were back on him making him goosebumps. “Seems my cup is empty again and no one is here to fill it.”  
  
Kazuya gulped the lump in his throat down and kneeled to the man with a few bows and a weak ‘deeply sorry my lord’ apologizing. He had to concentrate to control his own movements, while his hands were almost shaking. Being that close to the weird man had a bad effect on him and made him hard to act like a geisha. He rather would have pulled his katana and dip into the man, but he had more self-control than that. He was convincing himself that he can keep up longer and won’t freak out from a pair of piercing eyes. Those deep dark and cold orbs, which the young man felt could see under his disguise, getting to his bone.  
  
“You are new here, aren’t you?” Tsunetoshi asked while Kazuya poured the sake into the cup.  
  
“She is… my lord.” Keiko broke into the conversation nervously turning the attention away from Kazuya. “I’m so sorry. She is still absent-minded and forgets everything. Don’t be angry at her my lord.” the girl tried again, but the man turned back to Kazuya and snaked an arm around his waist whispering into the young guard’s ear.  
  
“… and what is that she doesn’t forget?”  
  
Kazuya’s heart was beating in his throat, but he could stay still despite the circumstances. He drifted into a dangerous situation in a matter of seconds. The only thing what could rescue him that he could keep up his calmness and act like nothing happened. But by now he was sure the time came when he should just slip off quickly.  
  
Keiko approached them meanwhile and wanted to gain the man’s attention to get Kazuya out of the unwanted hug.  
  
“It seems there are women who want to get into your graces, Tsunetoshi-san. Poor Takamoto-san there is no woman left for you. That’s why you are so grumpy all the time. ” Uchimori was laughing making the other laugh with him except his target of jokes and the other with the cold look. Anyway it helped the young samurai to pull out of the hug and carefully filled all the cups until the bottle was empty. That made a good excuse to leave the room without being suspicious. He took the other bottles on the plate and bowed to the men before he left the room.  
  
As soon as he was out to the gangway he tried to hurry back to Takeda, but his instincts said he should check if there was no one sneaking after him. Kazuya walked with tiny steps balancing the plate with the bottles until he reached the corner where the passage forked he turned right instead of walking further on the gangway. He put the plate down and stood back against the wall. It was dark outside but the lampions made the place brighter with their colorful lights. A young geisha disappeared on the other corner when he peeked out checking the place. He could see no one around. Maybe he had just overreacted. Just to be safe he decided he will wait for a few more minutes hiding and checking if there was really no one who dare to follow him. That would be the worst if someone would find him and Takeda in the room and attack them. Those men had advantage of number anyway.  
  
When he was ready to leave and took the plate after he checked his outfit two strong arms grabbed him from behind out of nowhere and pulled him into a room. He had no time to react because of the shock and because he was pressed against the wall with a man’s body and his mouth was covered with two hungry lips. His mind was busy digesting what the hell was happening to him in the moment.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The girl was beautiful Jin had to admit. He wouldn’t have had better choice if he had made himself. Long, dark locks tide up like an artwork. The deep dark eyes and porcelain skin with cherry lips. The geisha was a little shy but not that much that it would be disturbing. They had a pleasant conversation while the girl kept refilling his cup. The look which they shared time to time and the woman’s movements made a cozy atmosphere and also lighted the fire in Akanishi. He was sure the chemistry worked pretty well between them.  
  
Actually he didn’t want anything more. The girl was perfect and he was turned on. When the geisha kneeled next to him filling his cup again he could smell the aroma of her perfume. The heir closed his eyes and inhaled the scent while getting closer to the girl until his breath started to tickle the white neck.  
  
“You have a nice perfume.”  
  
The geisha got a nice blush but stayed still on her spot giving the sign for Jin to continue. The son of the daimyou brushed his lips to the soft skin along that pulse which led him to the tiny ear.  
  
“I’m wondering if it has as good taste as it smells.”  
  
As the heir bit into the inviting earlobe the woman let out a faint moan and her hands got shaky while serving the sake. The lips sent shiver down on her spine and she didn’t notice that she closed her eyes for a moment. Akanishi’s hands sneaked around her form and pulled her closer when suddenly a clicking noise broke the atmosphere which came from the heir’s cup that turned over and his drink was spilled to the tatami.  
  
“Oh, sorry… oh, my… my lord so sorry.” she babbled incoherently. The liquid didn’t reach their clothes but the woman was frightened. It shouldn’t have happened if she has been more careful.  
  
“It’s alright.” Jin chuckled but the girl fled out of his embrace.  
  
“No, I ruined your clothes. I will clean it.” the woman explained and was busy with inking the wet spot. “I’m going to take another glass for you immediately. Please wait a little.” with that she hurried away and closed the door behind her.  
  
Akanishi was left alone in the room suddenly and he sighed at his misfortune. Finally he was close to kiss the girl who just ran away before it could happen. Did he make the geisha scared? Or misunderstood her signs? He was a little bit confused. No he did not. The girl almost leaned back into his embrace. He was sure. If that little cup wouldn’t have turned over spilling the sake everywhere the young geisha wouldn’t have been that scared. He was sure that the girl will be back soon and will do everything just to appease the son of the daimyou. Yes, he should just wait a little longer.  
  
A smirk grew onto his face as his thoughts were back on the beautiful woman. He could surprise her and as soon as the geisha is back he will steal his kiss. That would be some kind of appeasement the heir thought and laid onto his back amused.  
  
A slim shadow moved in front of Jin’s paper door what caught his attention. It was a geisha that was sure and maybe it was his. The heir’s smile grew wider and he approached the sliding door silently. The form stood there fixing her kimono, then crouched down and took a plate into her hand. Jin got sure that must be his geisha who was maybe busy to appear perfectly to amaze him. He put his hands onto the sliding door and pushed them open silently.  
  
The view was mesmerizing. The alluring neck with the creamy skin was just in front of Akanishi as he stood there. The purple kimono with yellowish patterns… yes it was his girl. He didn’t wait longer and put his arms around the slim figure in front of him that was busy with balancing the bottles. Jin kissed the inviting neck and pulled the geisha into the room.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you…”  
  
The porcelain bottles landed on the floor with a thud and the wooden plate followed them. Somehow everything slipped out of Kazuya’s hand and he went with the flow. The words reached his mind but he only recognized who was talking to him when Akanishi’s lips attacked him. Suddenly he stiffened and got numb unable to respond. His nasty dreams awoke inside his head adding more to his shocked state.  
  
Those plump lips were so hot and sweet and right now they were mumbling on his hungrily. It was real; everything was so real right now. Jin’s wide body, which surrounded him with dominance and softly in the same time. It was totally different than wrestling in the dojo. Kazuya’s heart was ready to jump out of the cage of his ribs and he started to run out of air as well. The young samurai’s hands slipped to the broad chest and wanted to push the heir further. He felt that he is ready to get drowned in any minute if he won’t fight against the unwanted hug.  
  
When Akanishi's mouth had mercy on his and parted for a fleeting second he wanted to resist, he wanted to yell, he wanted to do something to stop the heir but he had only enough time for a breath and a faint moan that was suppressed with another attack by the son of the daimyou. Jin’s tongue slipped into the young samurai’s mouth and made him moan in surprise. Kazuya was only able to take a tight hold on the heir’s shoulder. Somehow it was the only certain point right now and he needed a strong hold on it.  
  
“Oh, seems you really forget everything new girl, for example that you wanted to take more sake for us.” a familiar cold voice sounded behind Jin and made them step further apart breaking the kiss.  
  
Kazuya’s eyes grew wider as he faced the man. That weird man with the piercing look followed him. It made his blood freeze in his veins. Now he got himself into worse situation than before and in top of that with the son of the daimyou. What should he do now?


	9. Chapter 8

“My intuition was right and you were spying on us, weren’t you?” Tsunetoshi grunted angrily.  
   
Kazuya lifted his hand to his swollen lips hiding them from the man. What should he do now? He is a guard of the daimyou and like that he has to save the man and his family members. On the other hand he was not sure if the man recognized who Jin was. That would mean he can come up with something and continue his little acting. No one would know his secret and what the main point is he wouldn’t drag the heir in that.  
   
“You two are working together, don’t you?” the man stepped into the room and drew his sword. His voice was dangerous as his cold eyes when he continued. “I so knew it. I so knew that you are not there for filling our cups, but spying on us getting some information. Don’t you?”  
   
Akanishi quickly awoke from his shocked state and put his hand to his katana while stepping in front of the geisha blocking the way of the man. He didn’t know what the man was talking about, but he was sure he won’t let a woman be attacked.  
   
“I don’t know who you are and what business you have here, but I swear you won’t leave this room alive if only one hair of her head was hurt.” Jin’s voice was low and sounded warning, but it made the man only smirk.  
   
“You think you can stop me?”  
   
“I don’t think. I know.” the son of the daimyou drew his katana as well with one hand and tried to protect the geisha with the other, keeping Kazuya cornered behind his back. The young guard was more than frightened by now and he wanted to step forward. He couldn’t just stand behind and watch the two fighting in front of his eyes. What should he do now?  
   
“You can have a try then.” Tsunetoshi signed with his head while his eyes were back on the geisha. He was ready to drive his weapon through the young man’s body and get the spying woman. He wanted both dead before they could alarm someone or tell what the geisha got to know from their conversation.  
   
Akanishi took his katana and attacked the man but his hit was blocked. The older man made a frustrated growl and hit back at the heir with much force. Jin was pissed and kept attacking the stranger with different techniques. One of his movements caused a pretty hole on the man’s cloth, which made him become furious and elbowed the heir while being close to him. Jin coughed a little and tried to breath. Unluckily the stranger was good in sneaky techniques and found his stomach with the punch beating the air out of his body.  
   
Akanishi was busy with catching his breath when Tsunetoshi used up the situation and lifted his sword to make a quick cut on the heir. Jin’s eyes saw the steal weapon coming closer but his reaction was too slow and his katana was only half way when he felt a strong push on his chest and he landed on his back further from where he stood before. He blinked a few times in surprise and lifted his gaze at his enemy and to the spot where he was a few seconds before.  
   
The geisha was standing there blocking the way of the attacker’s sword with a katana. What? From where did that woman get a katana? What was happening there? Akanishi looked at his right hand where his weapon was and it only took a fleeting second for him to notice that his other sword was missing from its sheath. How could that be possible?  
   
“Oh, seems I was also right with that you are not a geisha.” Tsunetoshi ground his teeth while pressing the steal weapon against the other katana in front of his face. “I thought you were pulled into this and that’s why you are dressed like one of them just to spy on us. I was wrong. “ He kicked Kazuya on his leg making the man lose his balance. But it was only for a fleeting second, because the young samurai moved fast and attacked back quickly.  
   
“You… were… terribly wrong.” the young guard sounded warningly with his low voice and cut into the air close to the man. While that was reeling backward he delivered another nice cut which touched the man’s face and left a red line on his left cheek.  
   
“YOU… aagggrr… you will regret this, bitch. I swear you.” Tsunetoshi cursed and pressed his hand to the bleeding line.    
   
Akanishi was back on his feet but he was still shocked from the happenings. Who the hell was that man? And who the hell was this geisha? It was not his little one with the almond shaped eyes and shy smile that was sure. The pose and the technique reminded him at his own samurais. Could it be that she was a he? That the geisha outfit was only some kind of disguise? That person must have trained well. As hard as a guard who was working for the daimyou.  
   
Jin wanted to step closer to the fake geisha and also help to attack the furious man while those two started fighting again, but suddenly two more strangers entered the room with sharp katanas.  
   
“What hell is happening here?” one of them snarled at the injured man.  
   
 “I told you something stinks here. I was right. Look, here is that geisha.” the bleeding man pointed at Kazuya with his sword angrily. “What’s more this little spy has a helper on the top of that. We were spied out.”  
   
“Who are you?” Akanishi cut in impatiently. He was fed up that he had no clue what he has stepped in. It pissed him off madly. All the faces turned to him except the geisha’s who was still standing in front of him with her back to Jin.  
   
A younger man appeared behind the two new people at the doorway and his eyes grew wide in surprise when he looked at Jin.  
   
“That’s… that is… is he… This is the heir, crap.” the young guy babbled in a high voice totally freaked out and ran out of the room in mortal hurry.  
   
“WHAT?” The three men yelled in union with different expressions on their faces. Oh my, Kazuya noticed that they were getting deeper and deeper into the shit with every minute. How can he get the heir out of this in one piece?  
   
“I am and who the hell are you and what do you want from me?”  Jin had a determined manner while facing his enemies.  
   
“Oh… then, then you are… “ Tsunetoshi turned to the young samurai with observing eyes. “You are that famous guard who is as beautiful as a woman, aren’t you?” the dangerous voice was combined with a cold smirk that sent shiver down on Kazuya’s spine.  
   
‘Kamenashi? is that… Kamenashi, his samurai?’ Jin wanted the geisha to turn around to have a proper look at the person, but he couldn’t. The strange men surrounded them and were ready to fight.  
   
“They can’t escape catch them!” Takamoto yelled and a second later loud clashing filled the room as the steal hit steal. Uchimori attacked Jin while Tsunetoshi tried to corner Kazuya. Akanishi stepped to the side of the young guard and tried to block the hits without leaving Kazuya’s side. Like that at least his back was protected by the samurai.  
   
“Seems this is my lucky day and I can get to know you, Kamenashi. Forgive me that I ruined your little flirting with the heir. But as it says, eye for eye and tooth for tooth.” the young man blocked the cuts and tried to stay close to Akanishi. They fought well and if they could fight in cooperation maybe they can survive, or at least keep up until Takeda appears. The young samurai was sure his guard mate will join to the fight soon. But how long they have to hold on?  
   
Tsunetoshi took his other katana and approached Kazuya with a devilish grin. He started to attack the young man with each weapon so that he could part the young man further from the heir. The guard was really fast and was able to block the hits which he received from the injured man, but Kamenashi couldn’t keep up as long as usually. His kimono blocked his movements and Tsunetoshi was able to hit his katana out of his grip and the weapon landed further behind his back.  
   
“You… are good, but not as good as me.”  The dangerous man growled and grabbed Kazuya’s hair pulling on it roughly. He made the young man kneel down and bit on the cherry lip in pain. “So you like to play with men, don’t you?”  
   
The samurai closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as the man tugged his hair painfully. Tsunetoshi still had one katana in his other hand which was dangerously close to Kazuya’s face and neck. If he has moved for the dagger which was hidden in his kimono the man would surely cut his throat off. Anyway he was not close enough to use that secret weapon right now.  
   
“What about a nice line on your pretty face, huh? Just like you have done to me. It would remind of me whenever you look into the mirror.” The man laughed coldly and Kamenashi was sure he would do it. What’s more this sick man would chop of his head without thinking.  
   
“What do you want from the daimyou? What is your plan?” the kneeling man suddenly asked his abuser.  
   
“It’s not your business.” Tsunetoshi snarled at the young man and slapped his face. Kazuya had no time to brush off the blood drops from his lips, which was cracked from the action, when strong fingers grabbed his yaw and turned his face toward the furious man. “You ruined everything, do you know? EVERYTHING!” the man yelled at him from a close distance. It was that close that Kamenashi could feel the warm breath of the man which made him nausea. Too close he was too close the young samurai thought and tried to get himself together.  
   
In that moment the recognition flashed through his mind and his right hand – which was further from the man, but hidden enough – take the bladder and stabbed his enemy. The sharp blade hurt Tsunetoshi’s shoulder and made the man back off a little. The groaning man dropped his weapon and punched into Kazuya’s face before pressing his hand onto the bleeding new wound. It was not a death-injury but deep enough to piss the furious man even more.  
   
Kamenashi was rubbing his cheek from the pain and before he could jump up onto his feet a hard push made him sprawl on the ground. A heavy weight followed it and pinned him to the tatami helplessly. He wanted to push the man off of him desperately and straggled for freedom.  
   
“YOU WILL PAY! You will pay for this… and for everything!” the man yelled and wanted to tear the kimono off of Kazuya in anger.  
   
Akanishi on the other side of the room was busy with fighting with Uchimori. He tried to keep an eye on his guard but his enemy was good and hit on him mercilessly. Only when he heard the awful grunting and cursing by the furious man he could look into the direction and he saw Kamenashi on the ground lying under that man, who kept punching him and tugging on the guy’s kimono. His eyes widened in shock and he was ready to cut himself through the stranger when the third man joined to his attacker and blocked his way.  
   
“NO! Let him!... Stop!... Stop!”  Jin screamed and wanted to help the young samurai somehow. It was Kamenashi. He should have recognized the man’s movements when he started to fight. He should have reacted faster and defend the young man’s back. He should have kept his eyes more at Kamenashi and notice that the young man was lured further from him. He should have… no… stop it.  
   
Kazuya wanted to block the punches but he could avoid only a few. He wanted to crawl away from the man but he was not able to turn around. He wanted to use his legs to kick the man but he was pinned to the ground and got immobile. It was like a terrible nightmare. He wanted to wake up; he wanted to get out of this. When Tsunetoshi had enough of the struggling he turned Kazuya around to his stomach and knelt into the young samurai’s thigh. The shooting pain made the guard scream and for a few minutes he couldn’t move at all.  
   
“Before I let you die and give the last blow you will pay Kamenashi. And it will hurt. I will squeeze all the pain out of you.”  The man was not screaming only talking into his ear on that cold voice while pulling the young man’s head back tugging on his hair. Finally he let Kazuya’s head fell back to the tatami and took his katana to split the kimono into two parts on the backside all along till the waist line. As the young man felt the fabric losing around him panic started to blur his mind, though he was still helplessly lying under the man. “I start with your nice ass which took a comfortable position in the daimyous house. Did you use it to get into the palace, didn’t you?”  
   
Akanishi was still busy with his two attackers and somehow he couldn’t get closer to Kamenashi. When he saw what was about to happen he started to scream the younger man’s name continuously. He became furious and desperately cut his way towards the lying man step by step.  
   
As Tsunetoshi pulled the last layer of fabric off of Kazuya – which was his traditional underwear – the young guard pushed himself up on his elbows. The samurai noticed that he was pretty close to the sword which was hit out of his hand and wanted to crawl closer, until the attention of the man above him was on his own hakama. Tsunetoshi loosened his pants quickly and snapped at the struggling man.  
   
“Just get it already. You can’t slip out of my hands my darling. Stay still already!” with that he picked the closest ceramic bottle and hit the lying man’s head with it. It broke into tiny pieces with loud clicking and made Kazuya fall back to the floor and stay motionless. “Like that you won’t squirm again.”  
   
The heir was still a few steps away fighting with the two. When he hit on the one man harder and beat him down the other stepped into his place and everything started again. He felt that he can’t make it in time and can’t beat the two enemies before… before that man. Crap! He was furious and terribly frightened what will happen to the young man soon if he can’t reach him in time. When he had to watch how that man broke a bottle on Kamenashi’s head his strength multiplied somehow and he pushed Takamoto out of his way.  
   
“NO!” Jin yelled screaming his lungs out. “Stop it! Don’t … dare to touch…”   
   
The man who was tossed further lost his balance and stumbled backwards falling to Tsunetoshi who covered Kazuya’s body with his own.  
   
“You… son of a bi… “ Takamoto started but he was met with Akanishi’s katana who didn’t hesitate digging it into the kneeling man with a murderous look. Meanwhile Uchimori received a serious cut from Takeda who was finally able to fight himself through Akiyoshi outside. They had their sword fight on the gangway where the place was too narrow making Takeda’s job difficult. But almost in time the guard broke the paper door and got Uchimori out of Jin’s back.  
   
When Jin pushed Takamoto’s body out of his way and crouched down to check on Kazuya and the man who was still lying on the young samurai he recognized that Tsunetoshi was already dead. Kamenashi was unconscious for a few minutes after he got the blow but somehow he managed to pull his last bladder out of its secret place, which was somewhere under the lots of layers of his obi, and stab the man when that fell onto him. He was skillful and had some luck as well, because the small blade found its way to the man’s heart between his ribs. He didn’t know that his last action was success. The blackness dragged him down again into the deepness.  
   
Akanishi rolled the dead body down from Kazuya and turned the young man around on the floor. The samurai’s eyes were closed and his head was bleeding terribly. Jin touched the pale face and brushed the blood-soaked locks away. The heir’s hands were shaking from worry and didn’t dare to move or shake the slim body. He was frightened he was already late.  
   
“Oh my God! Is he alive?” Takeda’s voice broke the silence when the man knelt next to the heir. “Oh, my … it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let him do this.” the guard broke into tears and he hugged Kazuya’s frame. When his head carefully lied on the small chest he heard the weak heartbeats and let out a relieved sigh. “Yokatta, he is… he is alive.”  
   
Jin awoke from his shock and brushed the guard off of Kazuya. It’s still not the end; he can still save the young man’s life. That thought gave him fresh power and he was ready to pick the unconscious man up.  
   
“We have to take him home and show him to the doctor. “ The heir made Kazuya to sit up and covered the bleeding wound with a stripe of his own shitagi(1) which he has torn off. When he wanted to move the young body closer to take a better hold on it before lifting it up Kamenashi struggled and opened his eyes shaking his head frightened.  
   
“It’s alright Kame, we are here. Only the lord and me, don’t be afraid. We have to take you to the doctor.” Takeda tried to convince the resisting man. He wanted to help so much, but the heir made it clear that he won’t let anyone take the young guard out of his hands.  
   
“You are late, Take.” Kazuya joked on a low voice while his terrible headache made him drift out again and he closed his eyes.  
   
“Takeda, bring me a horse right now. I’ll take him to the castle.”  
   
“Yes my lord, but… “  
   
“We don’t have time now to chit-chat.” Jin’s voice told the samurai that the heir was mad and there was no place for arguing.  
   
“Yes, I’m right back my lord.”  
   
 Akanishi took the slim body into his arm and lifted it from the floor. Kamenashi had a bad head injury and a lot of other wounds as well. The heir was afraid he will make them worse with putting the young man onto a horse and riding to the castle, but it was the fastest way. He wanted to take the young guard to a safe place and show him to the doctor as soon as possible. As he stepped outside carefully holding the unconscious man, Takeda was already there with the two horses. The one of them was Ryuukage Jin was able to recognize right away. He stepped to the horse and put Kazuya down to the ground until he straddled the animal. Takeda helped and lifted the young man from the floor and put into the straddle in front of Jin.  
   
“Give me my haori(2)!” Akanishi ordered and took the cloth and covered Kazuya with it hiding his bleeding head. The young samurai was seated onto the straddle leaning against the heir between his strong arms.  
   
Outside there was a huge chaos. Everyone ran around shocked and the women were screaming and crying seeing the dead bodies. A group of guards finally arrived to the place and Jin ordered them to care about the bodies and the injured men.    
   
“Takeda take the doctor to the castle, but don’t tell anyone what had happened. And hurry!”  With that he dug his heels into the sides of the black animal and rode away. He will do it; he can make it in time with Ryuukage Jin thought as he pulled on the rein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) under clothing for man. It looks like a shorter yukata.  
> (2) man coat


	10. Chapter 9

Kazuya felt light in his body and painless. He couldn’t open his eyes but he felt warm and safe. It was almost like he was flying and gravity was no more the master of his body. Everything around him was calm and he was able to hear only the chatter of hoofs. Whose hoofs were those? He knew pretty well. They were the hoofs of his horse, the hoofs of Ryuukage. The rhythm was the same as Kazuya’s heartbeat inside his chest. Slow but strong in the same time. What did that mean? Did he die? Or did he survive? Or did that mean that he was now on the way to the other world?

He didn’t know that. He lost the contact with his surroundings and was not able to move or say anything. Though he was not afraid at all. His body was floating with the rhythm while the young man was listening to the familiar sound.

A black horse dashed through the city with two riders on its back. The calmness was over as Ryuukage made its way to the main gate. The noises became screams and loud trots, which mixed with fear that increased in the wake of the hoofs. Just a little more, Jin thought and took a tighter hold on the younger man in front of him. He had never ridden on Kazuya’s horse, but as much as he knew the animal and its reputation, no one could ride it. The heir was sure that Ryuukage was aware of his owner’s state and that’s why the horse could bear him. As they dashed through the gate he felt that the animal let him lead and obeyed when he dug his heels into the black horse side showing the direction.

They made the way up to the castle pretty fast and as soon as they have arrived Jin slid down from Ryuukage’s back. No one was there when they stopped and no one helped the heir when he had to take Kazuya off of the horse. He tried to pull the unconscious body down as carefully as it was possible when Kamenashi groaned in pain.

The young samurai was torn out of his little safe world and his surroundings came in contact with him quickly. The pain that filled up his body, especially his head, made his muscles contract and a throaty groan left his lips when he was put onto his feet again. The world was spinning and he felt dizzy. Only the strong body next to him gave a little support, which he leaned against.

It was Akanishi, he knew. He felt the scent of the man which tickled his nose and made him feel safe. He heard how the heir was calling his name but he couldn’t answer only faint moans left his mouth with closed eyes while suffering from every movement. He wanted to lie down, he wanted to go back to the world without pain, he wanted this world stop spinning at least. When Jin tried to lift him up from the ground again taking the young man into his arms, the samurai showed resistance.

Kamenashi freed himself out of the embrace desperately and fell down to the floor, because his right leg couldn’t support his weight. The heir tried to snatch after the guard but the young man reached his limit when the next wave of pain tortured his head and emitted the content of his stomach.

Soon some servants came and one of them took a jug of water when the son of the daimyou ordered for water. He stayed next to the kneeling man rubbing his back while Kazuya finished throwing up. The servants washed the young man’s face, and then they put the samurai onto a sheet and made him lie on it. The fabric helped them to carry the young man up to the floor where Jin ordered them.

The son of the daimyou headed forward while the two servants followed him to the fourth floor. The main building was the living area where the daimyou’s family had their own rooms. Jin had a whole floor to himself where usually his father used to live, but after he was back he had it alone for himself. There he had his study room and a comfortable bedroom. On the other side of the passage there was a smaller room, which was empty right now. He ordered the servants to put his guard into that room and prepare hot water until the doctor arrives.

As soon as the two men disappeared Akanishi stepped closer to the lying man and checked the head-injury.

“Hold on Kamenashi. The doctor is on the way here.” he talked to Kazuya calming the suffering man, who was still struggling even on the tatami.

“It was… it was a… nnggghh… a conspiracy.” the samurai started to talk while he had a hard time to endure the pain which tortured his brain. “My lord… so sorry for the… secret action, but… “

“Shhh… don’t talk now. You have to recover your strength.”

“But the daimyou… the family… they are in danger. My lord please believe me… there is someone…”

“It’s alright Kamenashi. We will talk about it later.” Jin had to push the younger man gently down to the tatami by the shoulders. He heard enough to put the pieces together already. Though there were still black parts, but the heir was sure he will get them. If it depends on his samurais, then he will know everything right in the morning. “Later. Stay still. The doctor is coming. Shhh… “

Well he was not the best help if it went on taking care of someone. Jin was still frustrated about the happenings and like that his overflowing tension couldn’t calm the young guard either. The only thing he was able to do was holding down the struggling man and talk to him. When the servants were back he let out a faint sigh and fled out of the room in a hurry looking for the doctor and Takeda, might they have arrived already. As he dashed down the stairs his mother crossed his way with a worried face and stopped the man.

“Jin, my dear what had ha… Oh my great Buddha, Jin! You are bleeding?” the woman yelped frightened and covered her mouth with her trembling hand. The heir faced his mother with a puzzled expression.

“No. What? Oh, no that’s… “ The son of the daimyou looked around confused and touched his neck to check if he really was running around with some bleeding cuts. But there were none. “It’s only my guard. He is badly injured. I am alright my mother. Please go back to sleep and let me settle things.” with that he turned again to the stairs ready to leave.

“As you wish my son, but please take care and… tell me by the breakfast what had happened." The woman yelled after him but she was sure his son didn’t hear the last part. Her eyes followed the heir until that disappeared from her view. She stood there a little longer and turned her attention to check on her trembling hands. There was blood, so much blood. She almost freaked out that her loved son was injured, but thanks to Buddha he was in one piece. She rubbed her hands to get rid of the red marks. Fine, she has to go and wash them before returning to her room, if she has luck, without waking the children up. She didn’t want to show them or tell them what had happened. She didn’t know either. It would be better to avoid that conversation as long as possible. Like that the wife of the daimyou hid her hands into the sleeves of her night cloth and hurried back to her suit.

Outside the building, inside the smaller front-yard Jin bumped into the arriving men. Takeda led the local healer and his assistant to the castle just as they have agreed on. The man in his forties was held in highest respect in the town. Just as other healers he extended his knowledge during the years by the Chinese healers who were taken in by the monks. After that he ended up in Himeji and became the healer of the daimyou and the town as well making and using his herbal medicines. 

“Good evening my lord.”

“Ah, finally Iwamoto-san!” Jin got relived seeing the familiar face. “Please come to see my guard. He got a pretty bad looking head injury.”

“I see. I will check it immediately. You have no injuries my lord?” the healer asked while the heir hurried up the stairs in front of him.

“No. I’m fine. This is… it’s not my blood.” he added quickly remembering how he made his own mother frightened with his appearance. As soon as they reached the room where Jin left Kamenashi he slid the door open to let the new coming people in. Meantime the two servants peeled the ripped kimono off of the young man and covered the thin body with another white sheet while they were continuously weeping the bleeding injury.

“Here, this way.” Akanishi said and stepped closer to the lying man surprised. Lying there with a pale skin and helpless fighting with the dizziness made Kazuya even miserable. It made Jin’s heart clench in his chest. He won’t die, will he? That was not a death-wound, wasn’t it? He couldn’t help but was worried all over watching as the healer and his helper checked on the unconscious man.

“Well… this head injury is really a bad looking one. We will clean the wound and a few stiches are also needed.“ the doctor informed the heir while he examined the young guard.

“Un, I thought so. He was attacked really harshly. There must be some other bruises too. On one of his legs I think.”

“I will check that too. Thank you my lord.”

“And … more bruises I’m sure. The attacker was … violent… and“ Akanishi was guard on his talk as he approached the topic. He wasn’t sure how to let the healer know about the rape without spreading the information out to the world. There were already too many people around and on the other hand he was still not sure if that happened or not in the end. The fighting stole his attention and he didn’t remember whether that man was able to carry out or not.

“Thank you my lord, but let me examine your man and provide for needs. My assistant and I will take care of him with our best knowledge. You can be sure and you don't have to be worried about it. “ Iwamoto comforted the heir and gave the slight hint for them to leave. There was no need for audience and his assistant was all help he needed for the procedure.

“I’m certain of that Iwamoto-san. If there is something I can help you please let me know immediately. I will be in my study next door.” With that Jin turned to the door where a nervous Takeda tiptoed all the time. The blood rushed into the heir’s head again and he sent a death glare towards the guard. “Out with you.”

“I offer you my most heartfelt apology, my lord.” Takeda started with on unsteady voice, but Akanishi left him no chance for continue, pointing to the door.

“Out, I said!”

“Akanishi-san, I fully appreciate your anxiety, but I humbly ask you to give us some time. I only need my assistant and maybe one of your servants if that is not a big request of me. We don’t want the patient to suffer any longer, do we? He needs only silence and proper healthcare.” the doctor turned to Jin pleading.

“Of course we don’t want him to suffer more.” The son of the daimyou agreed a little bit calmer and signed to one of his servants to leave too. He waited until the two unwanted people left and he stepped back to the healer talking on a low voice. “Please this is a little bit keen situation. I don’t want that any of the information about the happenings and about my guard’s state leaves this room. I’m sure I can lean on you in that, Iwamoto-san. Please do your job and inform me about the details after that.”

“That’s a matter of course, my lord.”

“… and one more thing. I’m not perfectly sure about it, but I think my guard was violated as well. So if you would… treat him gently. He must have intense pain, I think.”

“Oh, I see. I will treat him properly, Akanishi-san. Don’t worry.”

The son of the daimyou stole a last glance at the lying man and with a sigh he left the room. Outside he bumped into the tiptoeing Takeda who spaced in front of the door with a worried expression.

“You? I told you… “ Jin grabbed the hem of the man’s kimono and pulled him along the corridor angrily. “Out! Are you deaf?”

“I humbly beg you for mercy my lord. This is my fault what happened. Please let me stay by Kamenashi’s side. I will… “

“I don’t care whose fault was that. I told you to leave and don’t dare to appear in front of me until morning. Don’t try my temper.”

“Please my lord. I’m so worried I couldn’t rest anyway. Please let me help, please let me settle things.”

“Help? You helped enough I think.”

“For Buddha’s sake, I beg you my lord.” The guard went on his knees begging the man with a broken voice.

“Takeda I told you… fine, just fine!!!“ Jin pulled on the samurai’s cloth again and tugged him into the next room roughly. He closed the door and continued on a warning voice. “I give you a few minutes. So talk and after that leave.”

The hard push made Takeda fall backward surprised. He felt guilty and worried from head to toe already. Going to his knees and pleading the son of the daimyou was the less he could do. If it has depended on him he would have offered himself into the place of Kazuya. He should be beaten up not his friend. If he could take the pain at least.

“I… it’s all my fault.” the guard continued and fixed his gaze to the tatami as he was talking kneeling on the floor, supporting his body with his hands in front of him.

“What do you mean exactly?” Jin crossed his hands in front of his chest to hold himself back from tugging the samurai again if he loses his temper.

“I was who talked about this to Kamenashi and dragged him into this. I heard that some suspicious people going to meet up in the geisha house and wanted to spy on them and check the information before running to the head of the guards. I… we are close friends with Kame and when I talked about it, he got worried and excited and… I don’t know how, but the leading of this action slipped out of my hands after that and Kamenashi came up with that idea, that he will dress up instead of the geisha I was counting on to help with the spying and… I had a bad feeling that is going to be too dangerous and wanted to stop him, but it was too late. I was truly against this fake-geisha thing, but he was tough as hell. I’m sure he didn’t start a fight alone and he was to disappear before becoming exposed. I’m so sorry my lord. Please don’t punish him. I’m ready to take his punishment as well. Please… “

Akanishi watched the man and with every word he became more and more pissed. What the hell is this private mission that the two fool was planning to accomplish? Did they really think that it will work?

“You are both careless and that got you in danger. It cost more people’s life and on the top of that one of my guards is badly injured. That’s how do you settle think? Your job is defending the daimyou not causing problem for him. Am I right?” the heir spat out the words furiously. “Are you pleased?”

“I… I am not. I feel guilty and want to make up somehow. Please let me do it. Please my lord.” Takeda bowed even deeper his forehead almost touched the tatami.

“Both of you are to be blamed, I think. But right now is not the perfect time and place for judging. Kamenashi is laying a room further from here and fighting with the pain. I’m sure he had heard enough while spying and that cost him a lot already. What’s more he became the evidence of the state. Right now I won’t punish him, but you.” Jin kept talking while he started spacing in front of the man. “You were the one who came up with this spying idea, am I right? So I order you to settle things. Go back to the geisha house and convey the owner my apology. Tell her, I will pay for the repairs and also give them a recompense for the night.”

“I do my best my lord.”

“I’m leaning on you to settle the things with getting them the perfect expert for that. The healer will check on the men who are still alive and give them first aid as soon as he finished here. You will make sure that the guards clear that place from the dead bodies and lock the living ones. I want an examination as soon as they are in the right state for that.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“You will report me after you finished, but don’t talk about it to anyone. I mean this little spying of yours should stay between us. Don’t tell them what had happened to Kamenashi. I will do it later to the leader of the guards.”

“Yes, my lord I stay silent.”

“Kamenashi is alright and stays next to me because of the attack. That’s all you have to know, am I clear?”

“Yes, perfectly clear. I do my best to settle things and make you pleased my lord.” Takeda lifted his head from the floor but his eyes were still on the tatami. If that helped Kazuya he would take the young guard’s sifts as well.

“I hope so… “ Jin murmured when a loud crushing noise came from the room where he left Kamenashi with the three men. Some yells followed it and made the heir’s blood freeze in his veins. A weak raspy voice begged ‘stop’ and ‘let me’ followed by heart wrenching ‘no’-s and don’t’-s . It felt like the son of the daimyou was grabbed out of the room and he was thrown back into the time. Back into the room where they fought for their life and Kamenashi was beaten up on the floor. The anger and the worry mixed up inside his mind and made him feel dizzy. The air got to be choking around him when he found his voice and continued to speak. “Leave!”

Takeda’s eyes grew wide from shock and turned to the direction where the screams came from. The guard got numb and he didn’t hear the first time when Jin commanded him. Only then when the heir clenched his fist and punched into the wooden column furiously, that separated the two sliding doors.

“Are you sitting on your ears? I said OUT!”

“Y-yes my lord. With your permission.” he said and hurried out of the room.

Akanishi stood there holding on the column taking deep breaths making himself calm down. Somehow he was taking badly if it went on the young guard and right now he had to gain a little power facing his samurai who was in pain and for sure freaked out next door. Why was he so weak? Why was he feeling so down and pissed right now? It was a guard, not more though.

Was it that bad that he wanted to protect his guard? He wanted to protect, just as much as Kamenashi protected him with his body stepping between the attacker and the heir. Stepping into the way of the sword that could cause the end of Jin’s life. He should have been thankful for what the younger did. Actually he was falling for that, but right now he felt a little bit confused as well. Maybe the plan of Kamenashi to dress up in a geisha kimono was not that absurd. He was also taking it. And on the top of that he was absolutely sober and did fall for it. Just thinking back that he did kiss the man made him goosebumps. What had happened to him? Well he was misled as all the bad guys. Or almost all.

When the next whimper came from the room where the healer probably tried to stich Kamenashi’s injury Jin’s fingers tightened around the wooden pillar, his nails were getting deeper into the surface while he bit another swearing back. How much longer will it last? How many whimper? He was in a big need of some strong alcohol to release his stress and his tenseness.

When finally his servant stepped out of the room Jin let out a relieved sigh and stopped his spacing which he was not aware of when he started.

“Did the doctor finish?”

“Yes, my lord he did.”

“Then take me a bottle of shouchuu(1) into my study please.”

“As you wish my lord.” with that the man hurried away and left the heir behind.

Akanishi stepped into the room not sure if that is not too early for pointing his questions to the healer or not, but his worry and curiosity won over his patience. When he entered the small room the two men were already finished. Kamenashi was lying on his stomach motionless covered with the sheet. The assistant put the equipment into a huge leather bag while Iwamoto was drying his hands into a white towel. Jin didn’t have to name his questions they were already written on his face as the healer took a glance at him.

“Everything went fine my lord.”

“Oh, that’s… good. I was afraid… there was some yelling and I didn’t know…” Jin started, but the older man only shook his head.

“Well the patient has some other bruises that cause him pain, but I gave him a portion of strong pain killer. We fixed the bleeding bruise on his head with two stiches and put some medicinal herb oil against infection. He has a bad and huge crush injury on his right thigh. That also needs special pack. I leave some from this herbal cream here that will help to dissolve it. Anyway please make sure that the wet pack on it will be changed regularly. The smaller bruises on the face will fade away faster, but of course they had to be treated as well.” 

“Un… I see.”

“About that thing you mentioned. I didn’t see any sign of it. There was no violence.”

“Uh, thanks for Buddha!” it slipped out of the son of the daimyou’s mouth like a breath that was held back for too long.

“Now he is sleeping because of the medicine I have given him. The most we can do right now is to let him rest for a while, but I will be back tomorrow afternoon and give him another portion.”

“Thank you Iwamoto-san. I will make sure that what you told me will be done. I will let you go now to check on the other injured men, but I want a report about their condition as well tomorrow.”

“Of course my lord, I will give you. Please rest as well and have a pleasant sleep.”

The healer and his assistant left the room after they collected every of their things. The servant arrived with the small bottle as well and Jin made him to carry a smaller table to the room where Kazuya was lying. He was sure he couldn’t go to the bed right now with the tenseness inside him, so he decided staying in the same room with his guard for a while. He sent the servant to rest too and he poured the hot strong drink into his cup. The taste was sweet and it was also strong enough to lose his tenseness.

The night was again still and the young samurai slept peaceful on his stomach. Akanishi’s eyes were on the lying man while he sipped from his drink. Was that man really the same who he had trainings with? He couldn’t believe that he was such a blind horny fool, that he didn’t notice the man. Well Kamenashi was hard to notice as a man, or a guard under that silky kimono he wore. He looked like one of the girls inside that house. Thinking further made no difference to kiss him back then. Not that Jin wanted to repeat or something though. When he recalled that moment he didn’t feel any disgust only a little uneasy feeling.

Everything got so mixed up and he felt sitting in the middle of the mess. Well he was sitting in the middle of the night pondering about whether his guard kissed back or not in the end. Jin shook his head trying to get rid of the image about him and his samurai pressed again each other kissing deeply and moaning sensually. That won’t lead him anywhere. If something, than rather the other happenings. He took a paper and wrote down the details one by one after the kiss as he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Japanese distilled beverage made from barley, sweet potatoes, or rice


End file.
